Blind Love is True
by Miss Tonya
Summary: This is a story based on the classic book Pride and Prejudice with Philip Kiriakis as the wealthy, uptight Mr. Darcy, and Mimi Lockhart as the quick witted Elizabeth Bennett who peaks the interest of Mr. Darcy.
1. Preface

**Blind Love is True**

_By Tonya_

**Preface**

This is an alternate universe Philip/Mimi fan fic based on the book/movie "Pride & Prejudice." I want to say that this is my first Phimi fic, but I started one a few years ago around the time that Mimi was homeless. (I may start working on it again, along with a few other ideas I have revolving around the current storyline.) I've actually always been a Shimi fan and thought that they should be together, but I guess I saw potential for Philip and Mimi (especially when they were on the island). What can I say…I'm a Mimi fan! I tend to root for the underdog. A lot of people may not understand it, especially if you haven't been watching _Days _for a long time. I miss the old _Days _when Mimi, Philip, Shawn, and Belle were best friends (you'll probably be able to tell that I miss the old Days because, as you'll see, I brought back some characters for my story). I wish there were more Phimi fics out there! Anyway, just so there isn't too much confusion, I'll be keeping the original last names of the characters in the book, but I'll be using the first names of the soap opera characters. It was really difficult to match the soap opera characters to the characters in the book. I could really see Philip as the rich and uptight Mr. Darcy and, being a Phimi fan, I thought Mimi would make a great Elizabeth Bennett, the quick-witted heroine who captures Mr. Darcy's attention. Here are the other players involved:

_John Black _as Mr. Bennett, the reserved father of five daughters.

_Bonnie Lockhart _as Mrs. Bennett, the meddling mother who is desperate to marry her daughters off (Yeah, I know John and Bonnie would never get together--well, never say never in soap opera land--but, if you're familiar with "Pride & Prejudice," you would probably agree that, of all the women on _Days_, Bonnie would make the best Mrs. Bennett.)

_Belle Black _as Jane Bennett, the eldest and fairest of the Bennett girls.

_Chloe Lane _as Mary Bennett, the awkward Bennett girl with a musical gift. (I'm thinking of "Ghoul Girl" Chloe for this story).

_Chelsea Benson _as Kitty Bennett, the Bennett girl lost in her younger sister's shadow.

_Abby Deveraux _as Lydia Bennett, the bubbly Bennett girl who thinks very highly of herself.

_Shawn Brady _as Mr. Bingley, the debonair bachelor who is immediately put on display for all the available girls in town.

_Willow_ _Stark _as Miss Bingley, Mr. Bingley's snooty sister (I am in NO WAY a Willow fan, but I thought she'd make a great Miss Bingley considering it seems like she--Willow--is interested in Philip, or may be down the line, and Miss Bingley seems to take an interest in Mr. Darcy.)

_Brady Black _as Mr. Collins (Okay, so their personalities are VERY different, but I said that this story was BASED on "Pride & Prejudice," I don't necessarily want it to be verbatim…I believe that's called plagiarism. I decided to make Mr. Collins less of a brown-noser and more of a know-it-all.)

_Max Brady _as Mr. Wickham, the handsome military man who captures the attention of the Bennett girls.

_Stephanie Johnson _as Miss Darcy, the shy younger sister of Mr. Darcy.

_Kate Roberts, _as Lady Catherine de Bourgh, the distinguished aunt of Mr. Darcy.

_Cassie Brady, _as Anne de Bourgh, the daughter of Lady de Bourgh.

_Rex Brady, _as Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy's cousin who is taken with Miss Elizabeth Bennett.

The story takes place in Salem in modern day, but Salem is a small town that is stuck in a time warp where mothers push their daughters to marry in order to lead fulfilling lives. Also, I may use some of the Days characters' names if they are minor characters (i.e., "Henderson" will be Mr. Darcy's butler). I do not own any of the characters. As mentioned before, this story is based on the book "Pride & Prejudice" by Jane Austen. I really hope you enjoy it, and I hope I do justice to the story. I usually don't like to post unfinished stories for fear of them remaining unfinished, but I'm really excited about this story and I hope you will be too. I will try to update as often as I can. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Mr. Bennett!" Bonnie Bennett cried, as she ran toward her husband, John, who was seated in his normal chair in the living room reading a newspaper. He looked up at his wife who was trying to catch her breath. "Did you hear? Some rich guy and his sister are moving into the old Kiriakis mansion! This is what we've been waiting for!"

John arched his eyebrow. "We?" he muttered.

"Yes, we! This is our daughters' lives we're talking about." John returned his attention to the newspaper. Bonnie placed her hands on her hips. "Well, don't you want to know who it is?"

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway?"

She plopped down on the ottoman in front of her husband's chair and began, "I heard that he's a young rich man of a large fortune--"

"Being that you mentioned twice that he is rich, I would assume he was of a large fortune."

"Don't you make fun of me, Mr. Bennett!" She tapped her chin. "Now, where was I…"

"Rich man with a large fortune…"

Bonnie scowled at her husband. "Yes, well, he just moved in on Monday and it seems that he really likes the place and may end up making Salem his new home."

"Does the rich man have a name?"

"Bingley. Shawn Bingley."

"Is he married or single?"

"Now, why would I even bother mentioning his name if he were married! He's single, of course! He's a rich, single man and he's gonna marry one of our girls."

"Is that so?"

"What do you think I've been trying to say!" Bonnie was getting mighty frustrated with her husband.

"So, is that why Mr. Shawn Bingley came to Salem? To find a wife?"

"It doesn't matter why he came to Salem. It just matters that he's here, he's single, he's rich, and he's gonna fall in love with one of our daughters. So, first thing tomorrow morning, make yourself presentable and welcome him to town."

"Why me? You'd be much better at convincing our young, rich, Mr. Bingley to share his fortune with one of our daughters. Or better yet, why don't you pick the daughter of your choosing and have her pay a visit to him."

"No, no, no. This is your responsibility. Come on, John! All the other families in Salem are on this welcoming committee, especially those who have single daughters. Please, John, do this for your girls."

"You mean all six of them?" John teased, including his wife into the mix. "Well, I guess I could put in a good word for Miriam."

John smiled when he thought of his dear Miriam. He knew that parents weren't supposed to favor one child over the other, but Miriam was definitely different from her four sisters. Isabella was the obvious beauty of the bunch, yet very humble by that fact. Chloe was the awkward middle child, who found her escape in music. Chelsea and Abigail were the wild ones who were in danger of making a mockery of the Bennett name. Sure, the Bennetts were not up to par with the Bingleys, but they were a well known family in Salem. Chelsea and Abby frequently visited the naval base in Newport (AN: Salem in this story is Salem, Massachusetts; Newport is in Rhode Island) and fraternized with the sailors. Miriam stood alone. She and Isabella were very close, but they were very different. Belle was shy, while Mimi spoke her mind. Belle was constantly complimented on her beauty, while Mimi was seen as the "second" prettiest Bennett girl. John made sure to tell Mimi how beautiful she was every day, but Mimi knew that beauty was so much deeper than what was seen on the surface. Mimi was a free spirit and she didn't care what anyone thought of her. Unfortunately, that attitude didn't really sit well with a lot of the gentleman in town, and that prevented Mimi from dating much.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bonnie shot up. "Mimi is no different than the rest of her sisters, so stop treating her as though she is! Besides, I was thinking more along the lines of Belle. She is, after all, our prettiest daughter."

"Now, who's picking favorites?" Bonnie huffed at her husband's comment. John laughed. "Well, you have to admit, although Isabella is beautiful, Miriam is the strongest of our girls."

"Men don't want a strong woman! They want a lady. Someone who depends on them; someone who needs them; someone who knows her place in a marriage."

"Oh, is that what men want?"

"John, I'm getting a headache…"

"That makes two of us." John glanced up from his paper and noticed something on his wife's face that he's never seen before: defeat. He should take pleasure in the fact that he's won the argument,--were they even arguing?--but he wasn't happy. He wanted his daughters to be happy, and if that meant meeting Shawn Bingley, then he'd have to sacrifice this victory over his wife's meddling so that Mr. Bingley would fall in love with one of his fair daughters. "Okay," he said. Bonnie looked at him, still frowning. "First thing in the morning, I'll head over to the Kiriakis mansion to meet my potential son in law." Bonnie jumped up from the ottoman and into her husband's arms, crushing the newspaper that he was still holding in his hands.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

John walked into his house and saw the six Bennett women in the living room. Bonnie was dusting the bookshelf. Chelsea, who was sitting on the couch with Abby listening to the latest gossip, observed her mother cleaning the house and made a comment that hell must have frozen over. Bonnie let her know that they may be receiving company soon. Chloe was sitting at the piano practicing a song that she had written. Belle was sitting on the floor reading one of her favorite books, while Mimi was sitting in her father's chair, sewing an outfit she had designed. John kissed Mimi on the top of her head. "I think Shawn Bingley would admire that dress very much."

Bonnie stopped dusting and took her husband's arm. "Did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Abby asked, needing to know everything, as usual. "Daddy, what did you do?"

"I did," John answered his wife. Bonnie cried out in joy and threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"Did what?" Abby asked. "Mom?"

"Okay, what's going on?" Mimi asked.

John cleared his throat. "Girls, gather 'round," he ordered. His daughters dropped what they were doing--Chloe was reluctant. "As you may have heard, a Mr. Shawn Bingley has rented the Kiriakis mansion--"

"Wait a minute, rented?" Bonnie cut in.

John continued, ignoring his wife's interruption. "And has requested the presence of us at a ball he will be hosting--"

"Oh my gosh, a party?" Abby exclaimed.

Chelsea giggled. "Yeah, who calls their party a ball anymore?"

"Well, if that's the attitude you have, maybe we shouldn't go--"

"NO!" Abby and Chelsea cried simultaneously. "We're sorry, Daddy," Chelsea said.

"As I was saying, he's hosting a--very fancy party at the mansion this weekend and has invited the families of those who have come to visit him."

Abby and Chelsea squealed and danced around the room together. Chloe rolled her eyes and returned to the piano and began playing. Belle and Mimi looked on in amusement as Bonnie joined her two youngest daughters in their dance.

"What have I done?" John muttered under his breath. He retired to his office.

"Oh, girls," Bonnie said, "This is just like one of those fairy tales I never read to you when you were kids! Abby, my dear, I know you're the youngest, but you've got spunk. I have a feeling Shawn Bingley likes that in a girl."

"Oh, I'm sure I have a lot of things Shawn Bingley likes in a girl," Abby said as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders. Belle and Mimi exchanged looks of disgust at their baby sister's conceit.

Abby had no problems attracting the attention of the opposite sex, although her methods could be seen as somewhat scandalous. Even so, Mimi secretly wished she had the confidence of her youngest sister…and the beauty of her eldest sister. Without those two things, Mimi was afraid that she would never attract the attention of someone like Shawn Bingley.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wouldn't it be great if Shawn Bingley fell in love with one of our daughters?" Bonnie asked her husband while they were getting ready for bed.

"That's the plan, isn't it?"

Bonnie sighed. "John, do you have to be so sarcastic?" Bonnie fluffed her pillow. "What's he like? Mr. Bingley?"

"He's rich, remember?"

"Well, I know that. I mean, is he handsome? Or is he one of those young rich guys who look like their in their fifties or something…you know like--"

"He's a good looking kid, yes."

"Is he polite or is he stuffy?"

"I'd say he's polite."

"How is he with conversation?"

"He'd be frightened by you."

"John, I'm serious. This is important for our girls! Don't you want to see them happy?"

"For crying out loud, Bonnie! There's only one Shawn Bingley! I doubt he'll be marrying all of our girls. Tomorrow night is the ball. You'll get to meet him yourself and see if he's amiable enough for our girls. The girls will be introduced to him and see if they find him worthy and vice versa. We mustn't force our girls on him. It won't look right."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Bonnie. We're not exactly members of the country club. We're a working class family with five daughters, who are about to be introduced to high society. Don't get your hopes up?"

"You think Bingley's the kind of man who would refuse a girl because she wasn't of his class?"

"Well, Bingley may not be, but I guarantee you there's people out there who would."

"Well, I wouldn't want someone like that around my girls. No daughter of mine is gonna get involved with a stuck-up aristo-brat who looks down on the working class."

"Isn't this exciting?" Abby said looping her arms through Mimi's. "We're in a mansion! A mansion!"

"Yes, Abby, I see that." Mimi looked over at Belle and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you're no fun," Abby huffed, pulling away from her sister. "Where's Chelsea?"

Mimi admired the beauty of the Kiriakis mansion. It was like nothing she had ever seen before…not as though she had ever been in a mansion. Mimi admired the antique colors and architecture. She's seen modern mansions on television shows and they were so plain in her eyes. Mimi's gaze turned upon the guests. Everyone was dressed so fancy. Mimi had designed her sisters' dresses as well as her own and sewed them. Her mother wanted the Bennett girls to look their very best. That was her mom--always wanting to show off the fact that she had the prettiest daughters in town. Mimi looked at the other guests and laughed as she saw women like her mother there, fluffing their daughters' hair and reviewing proper manners. She was amazed that the place was big enough to fit about 100 guests. She wondered where the master of the mansion was. At that moment, a hush fell over the crowd. Mimi felt herself being pulled aside. She looked at Belle who was looking behind Mimi. Mimi turned around and saw the three people entering the room. The crowd seemed to part for the three arrivals. Mimi studied them carefully. "Which one is Shawn Bingley?" she whispered to her father.

"The one on the right."

Mimi admired the dark-haired gentlemen whose hazel eyes sparkled with impeccable charm. His smile was infectious and Mimi found herself smiling widely. "Not bad," she said, poking her sister, Belle. She nearly laughed at her sister's amazed expression. She could tell immediately that her sister was taken by the gorgeous Mr. Bingley. "Who's the chick?" Mimi whispered to her father.

John chuckled. "That's his sister, Willow Bingley. Probably the phoniest person I've ever met."

Mimi nodded. Yeah, she was definitely phony. Sure, she was smiling brightly, but her eyes were screaming, "Get these people out of my house!" Willow tugged a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and looked up at the man whose arm she was holding onto. "Who's he?"

"That's Philip Darcy, Shawn Bingley's best friend. He's of large fortune, too. Don't tell your mother. She'll have one of you married off to him. He'll be staying at the mansion with Shawn and his sister."

Mimi watched him as he stiffly walked across the room. His face was stern and his eyes were emotionless. He looked at no one, as if he were afraid of becoming one of them: a commoner. Mimi knew his type and she hated him instantly. Mimi didn't realize it, but she was scowling at him. As the three passed the Bennett family, Philip Darcy chose that moment to look to his right, directly into the scowling face of Miriam Bennett. Her scowl soon turned to shock and she felt her heart skip a beat…or had it stopped? Mimi quickly recovered and remembered her manners. She curtsied at the frowning Philip Darcy. He quickly turned his head away.

"Oh my gosh, Meems, he totally looked at you!" Belle said, pulling on her sister's sleeve.

Mimi continue to stare dumbfounded at the back of Philip Darcy's head. The three of them took their place at the head of the dance floor. Shawn Bingley kindly welcomed his guests and wished them all a lovely time and told them that he would be going around the room to meet each and every one of them. Philip Darcy stared straight ahead at no one in particular. Mimi couldn't understand why he looked at her, of all the other available girls who probably would end up throwing themselves at his feet by the end of the night, why did he look at the one person who already hated him? Mimi hadn't realized she was staring at him, until she felt Belle pulling on her sleeve again.

"He can't seem to take his eyes off of you!" she said with a laugh.

Mimi quickly looked away from him. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Those other girls could have him, because she certainly wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"These must be the beautiful Bennett girls I've heard so much about."

"Yes. Mr. Bingley, allow me to introduce my daughters: Isabella, Miriam, Chloe, Chelsea, and Abigail. And this is their mother--my wife--Bonnie Bennett."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Bingley," Bonnie said holding out her hand.

Shawn kissed it. "The pleasure's all mine and, please, call me Shawn."

"Hi Shawn," Chelsea said, twirling a lock of her chestnut brown hair.

"You're cute, Shawn," Abby said, pushing Chelsea slightly behind her.

"Abby!" Mimi cried, embarrassed by her younger sister.

Shawn laughed. "It's okay, Miriam. I'm flattered, really."

"I'm sorry, Mr…Shawn, Abby often forgets her manners," Mimi said, shooting a warning glare at the youngest Bennett. Abby rolled her eyes before walking away. Chelsea followed her. "And, please, call me Mimi."

"Mimi. I like it."

Mimi blushed. She felt herself being pulled away from the charming Shawn Bingley and saw her mother pulling Belle by her arm. Mimi began to panic. 'Oh, please don't let her do what I think she's going to do!'

"Shawn, isn't Belle's dress beautiful?" Bonnie said, twirling the stunned Belle around. The dress was kind of modeled after the popular Cinderella dress. Same cut, and same baby blue color. Mimi reminded Belle that she was the Princess of the family…no matter what Abby thought.

"Yes, very beautiful."

"Miriam designed it," John coughed. Bonnie shot her husband a warning look.

Shawn smiled. "Well, then, I suppose I should be paying Miriam…Mimi…the compliment."

"Don't be silly!" Bonnie cut in. "Mimi does stuff like this for her sisters all the time. She has nothing better to do with her time. Poor girl doesn't get out much--"

Mimi's eyes widened. "Mother!"

Bonnie ignored Mimi's embarrassment. "Sometimes I wonder that my poor Miriam will die of sadness being that she's constantly living in her much prettier sister's--of course, I mean, Belle's--shadow."

(AN: In the actual story of "Pride and Prejudice," Mrs. Bennett disgraces Elizabeth's best friend Charlotte Lucas to Mr. Bingley, but I've decided not to write in a character for Charlotte, so I ended up having Bonnie disgrace Mimi. In the book, Elizabeth is the father's favorite but the mother's least favorite daughter…sad, I know.)

"MOM!" Mimi grunted. She knew what her mother was up to and she didn't like it one bit. It didn't help when Mimi noticed that Philip Darcy was within hearing distance and kept looking over as though he were actually listening to the conversation. What gives him the right? Did he think that, just because he was staying with Shawn, he owned the place? Mimi had a feeling that no good could come out of him listening to their conversation. If he didn't think there was something wrong with the Bennett family when he first saw them, he certainly did now.

"Poor Mimi had to watch as the guys would surround Belle and tell her how beautiful she was. Belle has the most beautiful blonde hair…well, Abby has beautiful blonde hair too. They get that from me. Chloe and Chelsea get their dark hair from their father. Poor Carrot Top here…" Bonnie pulled at a strand of her now officially humiliated daughter's hair. "We don't really know where that came from. Probably her father's side. She never really talks about it, but I know that she must have felt pretty plain growing up as a redhead--"

"Actually, ginger hair is seen as being quite attractive in England."

There it was again. Mimi was not even 21 yet and she was already having heart problems. But someone else was speaking. Someone who hadn't been a part of the conversation. That startled her. Things happen to one's heart when they are startled. Mimi, as well as the others, looked at the tall blonde-haired man who had spoken. It was now apparent that Mr. Philip Darcy wasn't from the States. He spoke in an eloquent British accent. He was looking at Mimi, whose green eyes were as wide as they could possibly go. His face was still stern and his blue eyes were burning into hers. 'How dare he eavesdrop on our conversation!' Mimi managed to pull her eyes away from him and looked at her mother who Mimi could read was thinking the same thing. Her mother's face was as red as her velvet dress.

"I didn't mean to imply that my daughter's hair was unattractive," Bonnie spoke coolly. "It's just…Belle…" Bonnie brushed a strand of Belle's blond hair back.

Mimi's heart felt for Belle, who was just as embarrassed as Mimi. Belle hated being fussed over; she had confessed that to Mimi once. Mimi watched as Belle twiddled her thumbs and continued to look at the floor. Mimi remembered seeing the twinkle in her sister's eye when she first laid eyes on Shawn Bingley. That twinkle was gone and Mimi saw nothing but sadness in her sister's eyes. Sadness brought on by their meddling mother.

"Isn't this supposed to be a dance?" Abby asked. "Why are you all standing around? Shawn, I would accept your invitation to dance, but unfortunately, I've already been asked by someone. Maybe we can dance the next one."

Shawn chuckled. "I could kick myself for not asking sooner." Shawn, of course, was teasing, even though Abby didn't see it that way. Shawn stepped closer to Belle. "Perhaps, I would have luck with another Bennett." He held his hand out to Belle.

Mimi smiled when she saw it again--the twinkle. Maybe her mother's meddling didn't hurt Belle's chances with the charming Mr. Bingley, but Mimi knew that her mother's attitude had struck a chord with Philip Darcy. Mimi looked around. 'Where did he go?'

Shawn felt satisfied. He was glad that he was able to greet all of his guests individually and dance with many of the beautiful ladies he had met that night. But he was troubled as he noticed that his friend, Philip, was turning away women left and right. He only danced with Willow a couple of times and made himself unavailable to any other lady--any other person for that matter--in the room. He had instantly become one of the most disliked gentleman in Salem…and that saddened Shawn. He spotted his friend in a corner by himself watching in distaste as the guests danced. "There you are!" He smiled at his friend, who obviously did not want to be found. "This is a dance, Philip. I hate seeing you just standing here by yourself. Wouldn't you rather be dancing?"

"Come on, Shawn, you know how much I detest dancing."

"You danced with Willow!"

"I only dance with people I'm acquainted with," Philip argued. He stuck his hands in his pocket. "Besides, there isn't a single woman here I'd wish to dance with."

"Are you kidding?" Shawn cried. "I've never seen so many beautiful single women in my life! Come on, you're telling me that you don't find even one of these girls attractive?"

"_You've _been dancing with the prettiest girl here," Philip said, looking at Belle.

"Well, I have to agree with you there," Shawn said with a grin. "But she does have four other sisters, one of whom is just as beautiful as she." Shawn pointed at the aurburn haired Bennett girl sitting down by herself, watching the others dance. Philip followed his friend's gaze. "Perhaps I can convince my partner to introduce the two of you."

Philip studied the girl's features, and noticed how her emerald gown brought out the green in her eyes. His eyes turned cold when her eyes locked with his. He quickly turned away. "She's decent, I suppose. Not tempting enough for me, though. Besides, she seems to have no trouble finding dance partners. This is the first I've seen her sitting."

Shawn's eyebrows furrowed as he studied his friend's face. How could he not find Mimi attractive? Wait, wasn't he the one who jumped to her defense when her mother was putting her down? Shawn wanted to bring up the fact that _he _was the one who mentioned that the British found ginger-haired girls attractive, but he was sure that that would cause a quarrel between them. Shawn has known Philip for quite a while, but sometimes he just didn't understand him.

"You're wasting your time, Shawn. I won't dance. You're partner is waiting for you. You mustn't disappoint her."

Shawn followed Philip's advice, knowing that his friend was too stubborn to conform. Shawn walked passed Mimi and smiled at her. She smiled back, but her eyes reflected sadness. As Shawn walked away, he thought to himself that Mimi appeared to be sitting a lot closer to where he and Philip were standing then he had realized.

Little did Shawn know, Mimi had heard everything…


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"No!"

Mimi laughed at Belle's stunned expression. "Yeah, he said I was decent and not tempting enough for him."

"Oh, Meems."

"Oh, Belle, don't worry about it," Mimi said with a wave of her hand. It was just like Belle to take to heart what everyone said, even if it was about someone else. Mimi was sure that her sister's heart was made of gold. "Like I even care what Philip Darcy thinks of me! I don't think much of him at all."

"Oh, Mimi, don't say that. You don't even know him."

"Oh, I know him. He's a snot-nosed brat who probably has a rich Daddy who told him that the universe revolved around rich people and that poor people vacated the hottest spot in hell."

"Mimi, what an awful thing to say! You're just hurt by what Mr. Darcy said about you."

Mimi laughed. "Hurt? I find it quite amusing actually. He's such a miserable man. He'll probably end up alone or in a very unhappy marriage. Oh, the poor woman who allows herself to fall in love with him." 'That poor, poor woman,' Mimi thought.

"Oh, John, wasn't it a wonderful night?" Bonnie said, sitting at her vanity and removing her makeup. "Our daughters were a hit. Chelsea and Abby danced the entire night, never being without a partner. People even mentioned how talented Chloe was. Oh, and everyone kept saying how beautiful Belle was. And Shawn danced with her twice! She's the only girl he danced with a second time. Can you believe it? I was a little worried when I saw him dancing with Mimi, but I was glad when he danced with Belle again. Oh, he really is a handsome man! And his sister is so elegant! Ooh, but that Philip Darcy…"

John's jaw clenched at the name. He had heard about what Philip had to say about Mimi (from Abby, of course) and he didn't like it one bit. John didn't like Philip much when he first met him, but his level of dislike for the man had now skyrocketed. He doubted Philip Darcy would ever be able to redeem himself after what he said about his daughter.

"If you ask me, Mimi's lucky the guy doesn't like her. I wouldn't want Mimi getting involved with him anyway. He's the most arrogant, conceited, despicable man I've ever met. Did you see how he refused to dance with any of the girls at the ball? Acting like he was better than everyone else! And did you see how he tried to embarrass me tonight? Then he turns around and does the same to my little girl." Bonnie shook her head violently. "Uh-uh, I don't want that man anywhere near my girls. That Philip Darcy is no good."

Mimi heard a sigh escape from her sister's lips. She felt a "girl talk" coming on. "Do you think he knows?"

Mimi rolled over in her bed to face her sister, Belle, who was sitting up in her own bed. The Bennett's house was nothing like the Kiriakis mansion. The Bennett girls were forced to share a room--all but Chloe who chose the smallest room with the smallest closet so that she could have her own room. Belle and Mimi shared a room and so did Chelsea and Abby. Mimi liked sharing a room with Belle because of moments like this. "Do I think who knows what?"

Belle nervously tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "You know…do you think Mr…Shawn knows that I like him?"

"If he doesn't, he's blind!"

"Well, that's easy for you to say, Mimi. You know me. Shawn doesn't." Belle looked down and Mimi knew where she was going with this. "I don't really wear my heart on my sleeve. Those other girls were practically throwing themselves at his feet. He probably appreciates that more than someone who's cautious like me."

"Belle, he danced with you twice! You are the only girl he danced with twice!"

Belle had a dreamy look in her eye. "He's just so amazing. He's kind, charming, funny, and easy to talk to."

"Not to mention, easy on the eyes. So there you go--full package! The mole broke when he was made."

Belle giggled. "I can't believe he asked me to dance twice!"

"Oh, come on, Belle. You were the prettiest girl there. Ten times prettier than those who were throwing themselves at his feet--by the way, desperation is one of the most unattractive qualities. See, Belle, that's your deepest fault--you don't know how to take a compliment. You're a great woman, and he's a great guy. He has my seal of approval."

"I seemed to have found myself in the good graces of his sister. I think she really likes me."

Mimi avoided eye contact with her sister when she spoke about Willow Bingley. Mimi didn't know what it was, but she felt an air of phoniness from the girl; that feeling grew stronger when Mimi was introduced to her. Belle always saw the good in people, which worried Mimi. She didn't want to see her sister get hurt by people who put up a front. Mimi believed Willow Bingley was one of those people who could compliment you to your face but insult you behind your back. There was something shady about Willow Bingley…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning the Bennetts were sitting at the dining room table enjoying their breakfast. Bonnie couldn't stop talking about the ball and how Shawn asked Belle to dance twice. "I was at Salem Place this morning and I ran into Maggie Lucas who, unfortunately, couldn't make it to the ball last night; but her husband Mickey was there and he asked Mr. Bingley how he liked Salem. He said he liked it very much. When Mickey asked him if he found any of the young ladies interesting, Shawn mentioned that he thought Belle was the prettiest of them all! _My _Belle! Belle Bingley. It has a nice ring, doesn't it?"

Mimi sighed, seeing that her sister was getting embarrassed again. "Mom, I think you're jumping the gun just a little bit."

Bonnie placed her hand over Mimi's. "Oh, but Mimi, what Philip Darcy had to say about you. It just breaks my heart. What a miserable man!"

"Actually, mom, " Belle spoke up. "I was talking to Willow Bingley and I mentioned how he didn't seem to talk to a lot of people. She said that he really doesn't talk to people he doesn't know. She thinks he's a really great guy and very polite, and he _is _friends with Shawn…so that's got to say something."

"I don't believe he's great at all. Those who are considered polite are polite to everyone, not just people they're friends with. People kept talking about how he had a lot of pride. He seems to look down on the working class, too. I'm glad that he didn't want to dance with you, Mimi, and I hope you are too. I hope I never see you dance with that man."

"Trust me, mom. I can safely promise you never to dance with Philip Darcy."

"I think he has a right to be proud," Chloe said. "He's young, rich, handsome, and has so much going for him. What's not to be proud of?"

"Chloe has a point," Mimi agreed. "I guess I don't have much of an issue with his pride as I do with him degrading mine."

(AN: Even though I didn't include the character of Charlotte Lucas, I have decided to keep her family in the story in the form of Mickey and Maggie Horton. For Charlotte and Elizabeth's interaction, I substituted Charlotte with either Belle or Chloe or someone else. With Charlotte's absence, it will be interesting to see who winds up with her future husband, won't it?)

The following weekend, Maggie Lucas invited several families in Salem to her restaurant, Tuscany, to offer her own welcome to the Bingleys and even to Philip Darcy. Belle and Shawn had dinner a couple of nights after their meeting and became more acquainted with one another. Even Willow Bingley seemed to approve of Belle. She, however, did not seem to care too much for the rest of the family. The two youngest Bennett girls were scandalous in the way they danced with the gentlemen. Chloe was too plain. Mr. Bennett hardly spoke two words to her. Mrs. Bennett was nothing short of a gold digger. And Miriam Bennett…Willow couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about Miriam she didn't like.

"Chloe, would it hurt you to crack a smile," Mimi teased. Chloe hated parties and would much rather being writing another song or perfecting her piano skills.

"Yes, I think indeed it would," Chloe said matter-of-factly.

Mimi laughed. "So, what do you think about Belle and Shawn Bingley?"

"I'm worried."

"Worried? Why? Look at them! Look how good they look together. Look how happy they look."

"It's apparent how happy _he _looks, but Belle--"

"Belle is thrilled!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't show it as much as he does. I think he really likes her, and I _know _she really likes him. But if she remains cautious, as she puts it, he won't know how much she likes him and he'll move on to someone who can show him."

"If he can't see how much she likes him than he's clueless!" Mimi cried.

"But, Meems, you only say that because you know how much she likes him and you know that she's shy about it. He doesn't know that."

"Yeah, but it's his job to find that out."

"Belle and Shawn haven't gotten to spend a lot of time alone together. It's kind of hard to find out how suitable someone is for you when you keep getting invited to dance with someone else. Belle needs to make every minute count."

"I don't think Belle really knows how she feels yet. I mean, she just met him last weekend. She really doesn't know him well enough."

"I just want her to be happy."

Mimi put her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "Me too."

The two girls watched as Belle and Shawn danced. Little did Mimi know that she too was becoming an object of interest in the sight of Philip Darcy.

Philip Darcy, for most of his life, chose to guard himself from any females he thought may be after his money. His friend, Shawn, never allowed himself to think about stuff like that, but Philip knew better. Philip made the conscious decision to not get involved with anyone when he arrived in Salem. After meeting the gold digging families at the ball last weekend, he was sure that he'd be able to stick to his guns. He had allowed himself to believe that he thought Miriam Bennett was decent looking and not tempting enough. It was pretty easy at first because the first time he saw her she was scowling. But when he saw her laugh, there was a sparkle in her green eyes that lit up the rest of her face, and Philip began to see her beauty. He noticed how her ginger curls bounced when she walked, and that she had a lovely shape. At first he thought her manners to be inferior, but he soon came to admire her liveliness. Philip watched her as she conversed with her sister Chloe, and he pushed himself to join in the conversation.

Mimi glanced to her right and noticed Philip looking at her. He quickly turned his attention elsewhere. "There he goes again," she said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Philip Darcy!" Mimi whispered to her sister. "That's the second time I've caught him listening in on my conversation! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"If I catch him doing it again, I will!"

The girls were interrupted by Mickey who requested that Chloe perform a few songs, which she was very happy to do. Belle was still occupied with Shawn. Chelsea and Abby were off dancing. Mimi stood alone and wasn't aware that Philip was taking steps closer to her.

"Quite a party, isn't it?" Mickey asked Philip.

Philip cleared his throat. "Yes…indeed."

"Your friend, Mr. Bingley, seems to enjoy dancing. Do you dance, Mr. Darcy?"

"Not if I can help it."

Mickey noticed Mimi was standing in front of them. "Mimi, why aren't you dancing? Mr. Darcy, why don't you ask Mimi to dance? You'll certainly be the envy of many men."

Mimi smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Lucas, but I don't need to be set up with a dance partner. Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm desperate."

"Ah, but I know how much you enjoy dancing, and even though Mr. Darcy claims to dislike it, I'm sure he will sacrifice his discomfort for a beauty like yourself."

"Well, I wouldn't want Mr. Darcy to sacrifice anything for me," Mimi said with a cold smile in Philip's direction. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to compliment Chloe on her song."

Mickey watched in confusion as Mimi walked away. "Now I know Miriam Bennett to have better manners than that." As the next song began, Mickey was pulled onto the dance floor by his wife.

Philip stared after Mimi. Her refusal to dance with Philip didn't phase him. It just made her more interesting in his eyes.

"I know exactly what you're thinking." Philip looked at Willow. She raised her martini glass to her lips and took a sip. "You're wondering if these poor pathetic girls will ever find husbands with their annoying, meddling mothers breathing down their necks. I mean, do you think that's how these people really live?"

"I wasn't thinking that at all," Philip said. "I was thinking about being turned down by a little spitfire with the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and a face that's just as beautiful."

Willow nearly choked on her drink. "Really? And, um, who, might I ask, that girl be?"

"Miss Miriam Bennett."

Willow snorted. "Miriam Bennett? You're joking, right? Since when have you taken an interest in her? Is it serious? Should I buy my dress for the wedding now?"

Philip shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Willow laughed. "Oh, come on, it's funny! You'll marry Miriam Bennett and you'll have a charming mother-in-law who will always be at your house begging for money."

Philip was not phased by her words but did not speak up, which left Willow to assume that he wasn't serious about Mimi and was merely infatuated with her. But that was far from the truth…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Belle! Belle, honey! Come downstairs! Quick!" Belle and Mimi exchanged looks and ran downstairs at their mother's command. Chelsea and Abby followed suit. Bonnie smiled. "Oh, good, you're all here. Wait, where's Chloe? Oh, nevermind, she wouldn't care. Belle," Bonnie said taking her daughter's hand and leading her the rest of the way down the stairs. "You got a fancy little envelope with the Kiriakis mansion as the return address." She handed the letter to Belle. Belle looked at Mimi who was beaconing her to open it. Belle opened the letter and read it. "Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Bonnie cried.

"It's from Willow," Belle said. "She's invited me to the Kiriakis mansion for dinner."

"How wonderful!" Bonnie exclaimed. "And you'll get to spend even more time with Shawn."

"Actually, he'll be in Newport visiting the naval base." Belle folded the letter up. "Mom, would it be okay if I took the car?"

Bonnie was deep in thought. Mimi could see the wheels turning in her mother's head. "No," she finally said.

"No?"

"You can walk."

"MOM!" Mimi cried. "The mansion is all the way on the other side of town, and there's a big storm headed this way!"

Bonnie smirked. "Exactly."

Belle shook her head. "I don't understand."

"While you're at the mansion, it's going to be raining cats and dogs. Lightening will threaten to strike everything in its path. A gentleman like Shawn wouldn't allow a lady out in those conditions, so Belle will be forced to stay the night." Bonnie was quite pleased with her scheme.

"That still doesn't explain why Belle needs to walk there," Mimi said.

"Oh, you know your sister, she's too nice for her own good. She'll insist upon driving in those conditions and Shawn, though he is a gentleman, will respect her wishes. No, I won't have it. Belle will walk to the mansion, it will rain, Shawn will insist that Belle stay at the mansion until the storm passes, which it isn't expected to pass until the middle of the night which will then leave Shawn and Belle to cuddle by the fire and get to know each other even better."

"Wow, mom, you really thought this through," Mimi muttered.

Belle left early to beat the rain, but it started raining sooner than expected. Belle's sisters were worried about her, even Chelsea and Abby expressed concern, but Bonnie was satisfied that her plan would work. That was until the next morning when Mimi got a call from Belle telling her that she got caught in the rain and wasn't feeling well. Shawn and Willow were taking care of her and allowed her to stay at the mansion until she got better.

"Nice work, Bonnie," John said at the breakfast table. "Now, if Izzy should die, at least it was done in pursuit of Shawn Bingley. Her death will be on your hands."

"Oh, please! She's not gonna die! You can't die from a cold. Besides, she's in good hands." Bonnie smirked as she took a bite of her toast.

"I'm going to see her," Mimi said.

"Are you nuts? You'll ruin everything!" Bonnie cried. "Besides, how do you think you'll get there? Both your father and I are working today."

"I'll walk."

"But it's still damp out. There was flooding in some areas and the ground is all muddy. You'll look a mess by the time you get to the mansion."

"Well, it's not like _I _have anyone to impress. I'm going there for Belle." Mimi arose. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

Mimi considered herself in pretty good shape, but the jog to the mansion took a lot out of her. Finally, Mimi was at the mansion door. She looked down and noticed her boots and the bottom of her jeans were soaked and muddy. "Ew!" She couldn't even imagine what her hair, which she had carelessly decided to leave down, and face, which had no makeup, looked like. But Mimi didn't care. She just wanted to see if Belle was okay. Mimi rang the doorbell and was greeted by an elderly man in a tuxedo. "Hello," Mimi breathed. "I-I'm Miriam Bennett, Belle's sister--"

"Of course, right this way."

Mimi wiped her feet as best she could on the mat before entering the mansion. The butler brought her into the living room, where Mimi stood before Shawn, Willow, and Philip. Willow started choking on her water. Mimi noticed that Willow was looking her up and down, but Mimi didn't care what Miss Bingley, in her designer clothes, was thinking. Philip was also eyeing her. Shawn, on the other hand, kindly smiled at her. "Mimi, how are you?"

Mimi cleared her throat. "Um, I think I'll be better after I see my sister. How is she?"

Shawn's smile disappeared. "Not well, I'm afraid. She had a very high fever this morning and we were afraid that we would have to take her to the hospital. She'll be glad to see you. Willow, would you show Mimi where Belle is staying?"

Willow led Mimi upstairs and down a long hallway. She opened up one of the doors cautiously and peaked in. She held the door open for Mimi.

"Mimi!" Belle exclaimed as much as her strength would allow. Mimi looked down at her poor sister who was nearly as white as the sheets she was laying on.

"I'll leave you two alone," Willow said, shutting the door behind her.

Mimi sat on the bed by Belle. "Shawn said you had a fever this morning," Mimi said, placing a hand over her sister's forehead.

"Yes," Belle confirmed. "I think it's gone down, though. I'm being very well taken care of."

"I could kill mom for doing this to you!"

"I bet she's thrilled. Her plan worked better than she had hoped."

"I don't know who is more thrilled at your being here--mom or Shawn."

Belle blushed. She placed her hand over Mimi's. "I'm so glad you're here."

"There's no place I'd rather be."

Mimi took care of her sister while the others had stepped out for a couple of hours. Belle had slept for part of the time, and Mimi found herself dozing off too. Hearing someone clear her throat jolted Mimi awake. Mimi noticed that Belle was already awake.

"Hi Willow," Belle said.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Willow said, "I just wanted to let you know that we're back. How are you feeling?"

"Well, having my sister here takes my mind off of being sick," Belle said with a smile in Mimi's direction.

Mimi's gaze landed on the clock at Belle's bedside. "Oh, Belle, I didn't realize what time it was!" she cried. "I told mom I'd be home in time for dinner."

Belle sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Well, I'm sure we can arrange something," Willow said. The two Bennett girls looked up at her. "Of course, I'd have to ask my brother, but I'm sure it won't be a problem to set up a room for you here until Belle gets better."

Shawn was more than happy to have Mimi stay with them, especially knowing how close she was to Belle and how happy it would make her to have her sister--someone familiar--at the mansion. Shawn had one of his people retrieve Mimi's and Belle's things from their house and let their parents know what the new plan was.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Mimi had showered and changed by the time she was summoned to dinner. Bonnie had sent Mimi more dressy clothes than anything else, fearing jeans and a t-shirt were not appropriate dress for a guest in a mansion. Mimi wore her brown nylon skirt with a brown flower-pattern blouse and her gold strappy heels. She chose to wear her hair in an up-do this time. Mimi was directed into the dining room where the party of three were already seated. Mimi felt slightly overdressed. Willow, although still in designer clothes, was wearing jeans and an emerald green blouse. Both Shawn and Philip were in jeans; Shawn was wearing a white buttoned down shirt, Philip was wearing a black buttoned down shirt. Shawn arose at Mimi's arrival.

"Well, don't I feel underdressed," he said with a laugh.

Mimi blushed. "Oh, no, it's just…my mom…she didn't send too many casual clothes. Actually, I feel like the one out of place here."

"Not at all. You look lovely." Shawn pulled out the chair next to his and gestured for Mimi to sit. Mimi sat down.

"Wow, I didn't think guys did that anymore."

"Well, that's a shame," Shawn replied. "How's Belle?"

Mimi smiled ruefully. "Not much better."

Shawn was the only one who talked to Mimi and the only one she felt comfortable talking to. Willow, who was sitting on the other side of Shawn next to Philip, was too involved in flirting with Philip and whispering in his ear. His facial expression remained stern throughout the conversation they had (though it was Willow who did most of the talking). Mimi would catch Philip glancing in her direction a couple of times and it made her feel self-conscious. After dinner, Mimi excused herself so that she could go check on Belle.

"Well, at least she looks more presentable than she did this morning," Willow said once Mimi was gone. "Did you see how muddy her boots and jeans were. Gross! What on earth possessed her to walk across town like that? What, just because her sister was sick? And did you see her hair?"

"I didn't notice anything wrong with her appearance at all," Shawn said. "Actually, I thought her hair looked very pretty. Isn't wind-blown hair a style nowadays?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Philip, help me out here. Surely, _you _noticed how ridiculous she looked. I mean, could you really imagine your sister looking like that?"

"No, I couldn't."

"Willow, she was worried about her sister! I find that very admirable. I'm not even sure I'd walk that far for _you,_" Shawn teased.

Willow leaned in and whispered in Philip's ear, "I think I can safely assume that your opinion of her 'pretty' eyes and 'beautiful' face have now changed after seeing her without a stitch of makeup this morning."

"Not at all," he replied. "The determination in her green eyes and flushed complexion brought out a radiant glow that made her features nearly flawless."

"All you two have done throughout this dinner is whisper to each other," Shawn cut in. "I have to say I feel somewhat left out. Thank goodness for Mimi, otherwise I would have felt like a third wheel."

"I'm beginning to know what that feel likes," Willow said under her breath.

"Let's move to the living room now," Shawn said. "These chairs are very uncomfortable." The three met up with Mimi who was descending the stairwell. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping now."

"Well, why don't you join us. Maybe we can play a game of cards or something."

"Oh, actually, I thought I would catch up on my reading," Mimi said, holding up a book. "I didn't want to stay in my room because I was afraid that would be rude."

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those people who like to read for fun," Willow said.

Mimi could think of many sly comments to make at that statement, but she had to remind herself that she was a guest in their house. "Yes, actually, I do," she simply replied.

"And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that," Shawn said. "Of course, you're more than welcome to join us in the living room. Phil and I can be pretty competitive when it comes to any kind of game or sport, but we'll try not to be too rowdy."

Mimi laughed heartily, mostly because she couldn't imagine Philip Darcy being rowdy. He was far too stiff. The four walked into the living room.

"As you can see, our father wasn't much into books," Willow said, pointing to a shelf on the wall. "These are the only books we have. Philip, on the other hand, has a whole library at his estate in London."

Shawn, Willow, and Philip played a few hands of poker before switching to a game of rummy. Mimi hardly read any of her book because she was too engrossed in the game. "How is your dear sister, Stephanie, Philip? Has she grown much since I last saw her? Is she my height now?"

Philip was staring intently at his cards. "She's doing well. I'd say she's about Miriam Bennett's height now. Maybe taller."

"I can't wait to see her again. She's such a dear friend of mine. We're practically sisters," Willow said to Mimi. "She's an amazing performer and plays the piano so well."

"You know, it seems like I've met so many women who are talented either musically or domestically. Did you know that some women, like Mimi for example, design and sew their own outfits? They cook, bake, quilt, crochet, paint pottery, garden, the list goes on. It quite amazes me."

"Really? I don't know that many women who can do any of those things," Philip spoke up.

"Neither do I," Willow agreed. "Remember that time, Philip, when you listed your ideal woman. Among her other qualities, her talents included singing, painting, dancing,--and how many languages did she have to speak?"

"So, I fancy artistic women! What of it? I also like a woman who is smart and has a mind of her own."

"You said you didn't know _many _woman with those qualities?" Mimi asked. "I'm surprised you know _any_."

"You don't think women can do all those things," Philip asked.

"I don't know one who possesses _all _those talents."

They were interrupted by the nurse Shawn had hired to watch over Belle. "Mr. Bingley, I'm sorry to disturb you," she said.

"Not at all. Is Belle all right?"

"I'm afraid that her fever has returned and she appears to be getting worst."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, Bonnie and the other Bennett girls arrived at the Kiriakis mansion to check on Belle. They were immediately shown to her room. "Belle, darling."

"Mom," Belle said weakly.

Mimi was pacing. She was not happy to see her mother. "Look at your handy work, ma," she said.

"Oh, come on, I didn't plan for Belle to get sick," Bonnie said in defense. "Although, I must say, it's an interesting twist of events."

"Ugh!" Mimi groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"How wonderful to be staying in a mansion!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Belle, what's it like?" Abby asked.

"And look what you've done to your other two daughters," Mimi said, pointing at the two youngest. "They're as crazy as you are!" Chloe stifled a laugh. It wasn't very often that she did laugh or smile, and when she did, she made sure no one saw it.

"Mimi, calm down--"

"Calm down? Calm down! Belle is sick, mom. She has a reoccurring fever, her head aches, her back hurts, she's weak, she's forced to stay in a strange place, and YOU, her own mother, are taking joy in this!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady! You may be of age, but you're still my daughter and still living under my roof."

"Mom, now that you're here," Belle cut in, "I'd really like for you to bring me home."

"Oh, no, honey," Bonnie said, sitting down on the bed, "you need to stay here for as long as you possibly can. I can see Shawn Bingley falling in love with you already. Besides, that nice doctor that was here earlier said that you need to stay in bed and rest until you get better." There was a knock at the door. Bonnie moved closer to Belle on the bed and took her hand. "Come in," she called.

Willow entered the room. "Lunch is ready. You are all welcome to join us."

The Bennett ladies joined the others at the table. "How is Belle doing?" Shawn asked.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm afraid that Belle isn't getting any better. Belle's concerned that she might be intruding and has asked to be taken home; but I spoke with that nice doctor you asked to check on her, and he doesn't think it would be a good idea to move her. I hope it won't be too much of a bother for her to stay just a little longer?"

"Of course she can stay!" Shawn said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Bless you, dear," Bonnie said. "Well, this is quite some place you got here. Do you plan on staying long? I heard that you've only rented the mansion."

"Yes, well, I wasn't sure about making as big a commitment as buying the mansion. But I'm quite content here."

Not wanting to be rude, Bonnie addressed Philip, "How 'bout you, Mr. Darcy? How do you like Salem?"

Philip shrugged. "It's okay, I suppose. It seems to lack variety, though."

"I must disagree," Bonnie said, offended by his coldness. "I don't think you've been in Salem long enough to make a statement like that." A silence fell over the room. Mimi's face reddened at her mother's straightforwardness.

Shawn was the first to break the awkward silence. "I think every town has its advantages," he said.

"Yes, well, it seems Mr. Darcy thinks otherwise."

"I think you've misunderstood what Mr. Darcy was saying," Mimi spoke up. "I think what he meant was that Salem, _as opposed to a big city_, doesn't have as much variety. And, you have to admit, that's true. Salem and Boston are two very different cities, and Boston is much more diverse."

Bonnie wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Well, we really must be going now," she said arising from her seat. "Shawn, I also appreciate you allowing Mimi to stay here."

"I'm glad to have her here. _We're _glad to have her here," Shawn said, nudging his sister, who hadn't spoken a word during lunch.

"Yes, the pleasure is all ours."

Chelsea and Abby hardly paid any attention to the entire conversation, choosing to talk amongst themselves instead. Before exiting the mansion, Abby turned around. "Shawn, you must host another _ball_."

"You have my word," Shawn said. "Once Belle gets better and is ready for a ball, I shall host one here at the mansion."

The next evening after dinner, Mimi went to Belle's room to check on her as she always did after dinner. Mimi gasped. "Belle, what are you doing?"

Belle arched her eyebrow. "Um…what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed."

Mimi rushed to her sister and held her steady as she noticed that she was still a little weak. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I've been cooped up in this room for four days now, and I'm sick of it! I need some fresh air."

"Then I'll open the window--"

"I need to walk around! I'm tired of being in bed. Please, Mimi, I'll be fine."

Mimi sighed. "All right. At least let me come with you."

Mimi helped Belle down the stairs. "Do I look all right?"

"You're the only person I know who looks just as beautiful sick as she does well."

Belle blushed. "Oh, stop…"

"Maybe we should let Shawn know that we'll be stepping out," Mimi said. Mimi drew her sister to the living room. Shawn was flipping through the newspaper, while Willow was sitting next to Philip who was writing.

"Tell Stephanie I said 'hi' and that I can't wait to see her again!" Willow said to Philip.

"I already did," he muttered, "as you asked me to before."

Mimi cleared her throat. The three looked up at Mimi and Belle. "I'm sorry to intrude--"

"Not at all," Shawn stopped her. "Belle, how are you feeling?"

"A little better," she replied in a weak voice.

"Belle was needing some fresh air, and I thought we should let you know that we're going to take a little walk around the yard…if that's okay with you."

"Absolutely!" Shawn said. "It's a beautiful May evening. In fact, we should all be outside. Philip, you can finish writing to your sister on the patio."

"You guys go ahead," Willow said. "Philip and I can stay here."

"Actually, I could use the air myself," Philip said, arising from his seat.

The party moved outside and Philip immediately took a seat at one of the patio chairs and Willow sat beside him. Mimi hugged herself and rubbed at her bare arms. "I didn't realize how chilly it was. I think I'm gonna run upstairs and get my jacket."

"Okay, I'll wait for you," Belle said.

"I could show you around the estate, if you'd like," Shawn said to Belle.

Belle smiled shyly. "Oh, that's okay, I'll wait for--"

"Don't be silly, Belle," Mimi said, "I'll catch up with you guys."

"Well, okay."

Mimi smiled as she watched Shawn take Belle's arm and lead her down the steps of the patio. It really was a beautiful May night, she thought.

"Stephie's gonna love this postcard, Philip," Willow said, placing her hands on Philip's shoulders. "You're such a thoughtful big brother." Willow jumped when she heard the screen door open. Willow felt Philip move beneath her hands. She watched as Philip and Mimi played the staring game. Willow removed the shawl she was wearing and played with the spaghetti straps of her white floral summer dress. She walked in front of Philip, blocking his view of Mimi. "Ask Stephie how her last recital was, Philip. I'm dying to hear how it went."

Philip returned his attention to his letter. "I don't have room to write all that _you _want me to write on _my _postcard to _my _sister. If you want to ask about my sister, write her yourself."

Willow's head turned in Mimi's direction. She could have sworn she heard a small laugh come from the girl's lips. "Mimi…can I call you Mimi?" Willow asked.

"Uh, sure."

"Take a walk with me around the patio."

"Um…okay."

Willow looked at Philip and accomplished what she set out to do: get his attention. Willow was sure that he would be more fascinated with her in her floral dress than he would be with Mimi in her denim skirt and matching jacket. "Philip, would you like to join us?"

"Willow, you could only have two motives in what you're doing and I would interfere with them both."

"What could he mean?" Willow asked Mimi while she smirked at Philip. Mimi stayed quiet.

Philip put his pen down and looked at the two women. "I mean, you either are having what you women call 'girl talk,' or you're very aware of your figures and wish to show them off by parading around in front of me. If the former, I should be in your way. If the latter, I can admire you much better from where I'm sitting."

Willow bit her bottom lip, satisfied with his answer, but decided to play some more. "How dare he? What should his punishment be, Mimi?"

"You know his weaknesses better than I do."

Willow chuckled. 'That I do.' "Let's laugh at him."

"Why do I think it would be unwise to laugh at Mr. Darcy." Philip's attention once again was on the woman who spoke. "He doesn't seem to have much of a sense of humor. It's too bad because I love to laugh."

"Is life a joke to you, Miss Bennett?" Philip asked.

"No. I just think some things are funny. When something is funny, I laugh. Like I tell my sister, Chloe, it won't kill you to smile and laugh, Mr. Darcy."

"She sure read you like a book," Willow said to Philip. "What else can you tell me about Philip's character, Mimi?"

"Mr. Darcy seems to think he has no flaw--"

"That's not true," he interrupted. "I have faults. I have a hard time forgiving people who have wronged me. So, you see, Miss Bennett, we all have flaws."

"And your flaw is to hate everyone."

"And yours is to _misunderstand _them."

Willow was now standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the deck of the patio. 'Definitely beginning to know what it's like to be a third wheel.'


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Mimi and Belle stayed at the mansion for the rest of the week and decided to leave on Saturday morning. Belle was almost completely healed, and Mimi was dying to get away from Philip Darcy and Willow Bingley. Shawn had planned to drive Mimi and Belle back to their house that morning. Belle said goodbye to Willow and Philip and thanked them for their hospitality. While she was doing that, Mimi pulled Shawn aside. "Shawn, I just want to thank you for what you've done for Belle. You have no idea how much it means to her…to us."

Shawn smiled. "It was wonderful having you both here. It's too bad Belle had to be sick the whole time, but it was wonderful getting to know you both."

Mimi furrowed her eyebrows. "This sounds like goodbye."

"No, not at all!" Shawn quickly said. "I promised your sisters a ball once Belle was well. I think I'll plan it for next weekend."

"Ugh, another ball!" Willow groaned, approaching Shawn and Mimi, followed by Belle and Philip. "Shawn, I really wished you would have asked me and Philip before you decided to throw a ball at _our _place."

"Willow, I think you and Philip are spending too much time together. You're becoming as anti-social as he is. A ball is a great place to meet people and get to know the people of Salem."

"Well, wouldn't conversation be a more rational way to get to know people instead of dancing with them?"

"More rational, yes, but it would be less like a ball," Shawn said with a grin. "As much as I'd love to stand here and argue with you, my dear sister, I must get these lovely ladies back home." Shawn opened the passenger door of his car and helped Belle into her seat. Mimi reached for the handle of the door to the backseat but felt someone's arm brush against hers. Mimi looked up at Philip, who had taken it upon himself to open the car door for her. He held out his hand. Still in shock at his good manners, Mimi took it and entered the vehicle. He made sure she was settled before closing the door behind her. Mimi looked down at her hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. Mimi didn't dare meet his gaze for fear of what he would see in hers.

Willow couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was Philip crazy? She was sure that Philip was over his fascination with Miriam Bennett after seeing her frazzled appearance when she first arrived at the mansion, but there he was, opening doors for her. Willow regretted asking Mimi to stay at the mansion. She thought that Philip would see her lack of class and finally get over his little fixation on her. Apparently, he needed a little more help getting over Mimi.

Philip watched as Shawn drove away with the Bennett girls. Philip closed his eyes momentarily and wondered how he could have allowed someone he's only known a couple of weeks to get him like Miriam Bennett has. He's never felt like this before. A part of him was glad she was gone. It was becoming dangerous to be around her, and he was afraid he might do something he had sworn he wouldn't do. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope that once you and Mimi are married, you can give some advice to her family on how to conduct themselves in a civil manner," Willow said. "Your two youngest sisters in-law are in danger of being the town harlots, running around with the sailors in Newport on occasion. And watch out for your mother-in-law, too. She might have you killed and take all your money."

Philip shook his head. He couldn't help but agree that all these were very good reasons why he shouldn't pursue Miriam Bennett.

Mimi and Belle returned to the house to a very annoyed Bonnie. She wasn't happy that Belle returned so soon without news that she and Shawn were on their way to the alter. Bonnie was also upset about having to prepare dinner for another visitor. Someone who had the power to put her and her daughters out on the street if he wished.

Mimi found out that Brady Collins, the son of her father's former business partner and confidant who had passed away a few years ago, was back in Salem. A few years ago, the Bennetts were in a financial bind and were at risk of losing their house. John confided this to his friend and his friend offered to buy the Bennett house. He allowed the Bennetts to stay there for free and only accepted rent once Mr. Bennett was able to pay for it. When Mr. Collins passed away, he left the house to his son Brady. The stipulation was that once John could afford it, he could buy back the house; but if John were to die, Brady would have ownership of the estate entirely. Bonnie didn't like that arrangement and wasn't too happy about Brady's visit.

"Well, this should be a fun evening," Mimi said to Belle as they were getting ready for dinner.

"I still think mom is overreacting about Brady. I don't really remember him too well, because it's been a really long time since he's visited, but I don't think he's heartless enough to throw us out on the streets if…you know, anything happened to dad." There was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Brady's here," John called from the other side of the door.

"The fun starts now," Mimi said to her sister. Belle shook her head and laughed.

"Brady, I hear that you're staying at the penthouse once owned by Lady Katherine de Bourgh," John said.

Brady looked up from his meal. "Yes. Lady de Bourgh…Kate, as I'm allowed to call her, still owns it and has allowed me to stay there until I get on my feet."

"With such a wealthy father, I'm surprised you don't own a place of your own," Bonnie said coldly.

Brady chuckled. "Well, I just graduated from college last year and it was difficult to make my mark in the business world, even with my father being who he was. Kate was nice enough to give me a job at her company and get me started. Finding a place of my own really won't be a problem for long."

Mimi noticed her mother flinch, and Mimi too couldn't help but feel a chill go up her arms. Brady Collins possessed an all too familiar arrogance. Brady and Philip even had similar features. Both were tall, blonde, well-built, and had piercing blue eyes. They even had similar manners: both were serious and formal.

"Dinner is delicious," Brady said. He looked at the young Bennett girls. "I wonder which of these fine young ladies I must compliment for it."

"That would be me," Bonnie said, "and thank you." Brady's face reddened and he apologized for assuming that one of the daughters was the cook.

After dinner, Brady pulled Bonnie aside. "I apologize once again for my poor manners at dinner, but you must know why I said what I said. Surely, your husband has told you."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Are you implying that my husband keeps secrets from me?"

"By no means! But you must know why I'm here."

"Haven't a clue."

"Kate is only allowing me to stay at the penthouse on one condition. She wants to know that I'm serious about my future and to do that…I need to get married."

"What's that got to do with your being here?"

Brady grinned. "Mrs. Bennett, you know that I own this house," He paused when he saw her stiffen. "I don't mean that as a threat in any way. I'm here to help you. If I marry one of your daughters the house stays in the family, and you'll have no worries about a stranger possessing it."

"So, you would marry one of my daughters in order to keep the house in my family?"

"Well, it's not like it would be a sacrifice. It is well-known that the Bennett girls are the loveliest girls in town."

Bonnie smiled for the first time at Brady. "Yes, it's true. But I'm afraid Belle is unavailable. She's practically engaged to someone else."

"Good for her. However, I had someone else in mind."

"I'm afraid Abby, Chelsea, and Chloe are a little too young for you. Abby has just turned 16 and Chelsea will be 17 next month. Then again, I suppose Chloe is of age, being 19 and all--"

"How about Miriam?"

"Mimi? She'll be 21 in a few months."

"Only three years younger than I am."

"You couldn't possibly consider marrying Mimi!"

"Oh, I knew Miriam Bennett was the woman I was going to marry the minute I laid my eyes on her."

AN: I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Please feel free to review...hint, hint ;) Constructive criticism is welcome...no flames, please.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback! I'm introducing a couple of new characters to the fic (I knew I would have to update the "cast list"). _Bo and Hope Brady_ will be playing Mr. and Mrs. Philips, the Bennett girls' uncle and aunt. And _Nick Fallon_ will be playing Max's friend (not a character in the book/movie). Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

****

**Chapter Eleven**

"Mr. Bennett, I see you have a lovely collection of books," Brady said to John. The family gathered in the living room after dinner. All but Brady was sitting. Brady walked around the living room looking at the pictures on the wall and around the room. He stopped at the small bookshelf to admire the books.

"I have a much larger collection in my office," John said.

"Kate has an amazing collection of books as well," Brady said.

Mimi looked at Belle with an amused expression. "Amazing collection of books," Mimi whispered, "Who calls their collection of books _amazing_?"

"Do you enjoy reading, Miriam?"

Mimi jumped at the mention of her name. She looked up at the man who was standing before her. "Uh…yes, I do. And, please, call me Mimi or I'll be forced to call you 'sir.'"

Brady laughed. "Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we? And, of course, you will call me Brady. We won't need to be formal for long."

Mimi look at him bewildered by his mannerisms. He was so suave in his speech and she started to wonder if he was flirting with her. Although he was a good-looking man, Mimi found him too arrogant and conceited and it reminded her of someone she hated.

"So, this Lady de Bourgh…does she have any kids? Any sons for my daughters?" Bonnie asked.

Brady laughed. "I'm afraid she only has one child--a daughter, who is to inherit everything she owns, including her company."

"My, my, what a lucky girl! Is she as distinguished as her mother?"

"Yes, very much so. Unfortunately, she was in a riding accident when she was a child and is now confined to a wheelchair. Kate is convinced that she would be the most accomplished woman in the world had it not been for her accident."

"I guess all mothers feel that way about their daughters," Bonnie said.

Brady picked up a book. "Shakespeare's sonnets," he said. "Do you mind if I look through this?" he asked John.

"Help yourself."

"I went through a period in college when I thought I would be a poet or a writer. Do you enjoy poetry, Mimi?"

Mimi didn't dare say that she thought that poetry killed the idea of "true love" and was instead infatuation masquerading as love. "I guess I like some poetry."

Brady flipped through the book of sonnets. He took the empty seat on the other side of Mimi. Mimi's eyes widened as he began to read:

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

(William Shakespeare's Sonnet 18, "Shall I Compare Thee to a Summer's Day?")

Brady looked at Mimi whose eyes were about to jump out of their socket. The others stared at him in silence. "Did you enjoy that, Mimi?"

"I…I…"

Breaking her out of her state of shock was the burst of laughter coming from Chelsea and Abby. "Oh my gosh, I feel like I'm in English class," Chelsea said still laughing.

"Is this going to be on the test?" Abby said with a laugh.

"Abigail!" John said sternly.

Brady reddened and put the book back on the shelf. "I'm sorry for boring you all."

"Of course not," Bonnie said, stifling a laugh herself. "Don't pay any attention to them! Please continue reading."

"I think I've suffered enough embarrassment." Brady said arising from his seat. "Oh, I see you have a chess table. What do you say, John?"

"I thought you said you've suffered enough embarrassment."

Upon Chelsea and Abby's request to visit Newport the following day, Brady offered to take the five Bennett girls with him. Chloe, however, declined the offer. Chelsea and Abby were excited about visiting the naval base. Belle and Mimi were excited about getting out of Salem for a while. It was always exciting to go somewhere new. Chelsea and Abby were accustomed to visiting Newport, but Belle and Mimi didn't visit often. They had also planned on visiting their uncle and aunt, Bo and Hope Philips, while in Newport.

Brady had mentioned that he had considered enlisting when he got out of high school as a way for him to pay for college, but he really didn't think he was cut out for it. He quickly added that he admired all those in uniform. Chelsea and Abby ignored Brady completely and looked around for officers to flirt with. Mimi was admiring the scenery when she felt herself being knocked to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!"

Mimi looked up at the culprit in uniform. His hazel eyes were wide. He quickly bent down and helped her up. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?"

Mimi rubbed at her shoulder. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"I've never seen you before," Abby said to the man. "Are you new?"

"There you are!" a familiar voice spoke. Mimi's head was spinning from all the commotion…or had she banged it?

"Ugh, here comes Nick," Chelsea groaned.

"Hey Nick," Belle said with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Bennett girls," Nick Fallon said. "These are the girls I've been telling you about. Are they not the most stunning creatures you've ever seen? Hello Chelsea."

Belle nudged her sister. "Hello Nick," Chelsea said through clenched teeth.

"I think I've made quite an impact on them already," the stranger said. "I just knocked this lovely woman to the ground."

"Max, you're supposed to sweep the lady off her feet not knock her off her feet," Nick said laughing at himself. He nudged Chelsea. "Get it?" Chelsea moved closer to Abby who was staring dreamily at the stranger.

The Bennett girls were immediately drawn to his tall, dark, and handsome features. He smiled. "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, I'm Maxwell Wickham. My friends call me Max." The girls in turn introduced themselves as did Brady. "Mimi, please forgive me for knocking you down. I really hope you're okay."

"I'm fine, really." Mimi watched as his smile faded and Max was now looking passed her, his face as white as a ghost. Mimi turned around and saw Shawn and Philip approaching them. Mimi noticed that Max and Philip were staring each other down. Did they know each other?, Mimi wondered. Max nodded his head at Philip in greeting. Philip lifted his chin. 'Odd,' Mimi thought. 'Very odd.' She didn't know why, but she needed to know what this was about. Mimi realized she was spending too much time with Abby.

"Belle!" Shawn exclaimed. "What a pleasure running into you! I was actually going to call you after my visit to Newport." Shawn told the Bennett girls that he made arrangements to have the ball at the mansion that weekend, he invited Brady as well as Nick and Max. Chelsea and Abby were ecstatic.

"We must be going now," Brady cut in. "We don't want to keep your aunt and uncle waiting."

Mimi noticed a look of relief pass over Max's face when Shawn and Philip left. 'Yes, there is definitely something going on,' Mimi thought.

"Yeah, we need to be somewhere too," Nick said. Nick nudged Max who was staring at Mimi. "Max?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we better go. And I promise not to knock down anymore pretty girls, although I doubt I'll run into anyone more beautiful," Max said, ignoring the glare Brady was giving him. Mimi blushed.

"Come on, Romeo," Nick said dragging his friend along.

"He is gorgeous!" Chelsea said when they were gone.

"I wish he would have knocked me over instead," Abby pouted.

Mimi smiled after Max Wickham. Maybe she would visit Newport more often.

AN: I know there wasn't much Philip/Mimi in this chapter, but it does get better. Trust me :) I think I liked basing this story on Pride and Prejudice because I'm a big fan of Mimi (By the way, I'm going to miss Farah Fath playing Mimi and, although I wish her the best of luck in her career, I hope she returns to _Days of our Lives_ someday!) and I thought that she deserved a lot more attention from guys than she was given. Like I said, I root for the underdog. Mimi is a lot like Elizabeth Bennett in that Elizabeth was seen as the second prettiest Bennett girl behind her sister Jane (Mimi is seen as being inferior to Belle). I also like how, even though Lizzie is supposed to be the inferior one, she turns out to be the heroine of the story who captures the attention of Mr. Darcy, Mr. Collins, Mr. Wickham, and Mr. Darcy's cousin, Fitzwilliam. I think I may have mentioned that I was always a Shimi fan (when Jason Cook was playing Shawn), but I never really cared for Mimi and Rex. I only liked Rex because he was someone for Mimi, and the same goes for Max and Mimi. I always preferred her with Shawn, Philip, or Brady. I'm still pulling for Phimi, but I hope that Farah will come back. Her and JKJ have good chemistry. Sorry, I went a little off topic. I hope everyone is enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it :)


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken a while for me to post another chapter. I've been having problems with my computer lately, but it seems to be working a little bit better now. I'm not sure how much interest there is in this story, so I'm wondering if I should mention that it's not only a Phimi story but a Shelle story too. What do you think? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Feel free to leave a review :)

**Chapter Twelve**

Bo and Hope Philips invited the Bennett girls and Brady, as well as Nick and Max, over for dinner the next day. Brady was amazed at how elegant Hope Philips was and he kept comparing her manners to Kate de Bourgh's. He was also very pleased with how well he got along with Mimi's relatives and was sure that that would mean something in Mimi's eyes.

Mimi and Belle were getting ready for their second trip to Newport the next day. "So, what did you think of Max Wickham?" Belle asked Mimi. "Cute, huh?" Mimi blushed. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Mimi asked calmly.

"You like him!"

"What?"

"Admit it!"

"I--I just met him," Mimi said, putting bobby pins in her hair to keep her French twist in place. "Besides, I think there's something going on between him and Philip Darcy."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice the way they were looking at each other? Philip looked like he was going to attack Max, and Max looked absolutely terrified of him."

"Are you sure you weren't imagining things?"

"No. Something went down between Max and Philip…and I'm going to find out what it is."

The party of the Bennett girls (including Chloe, this time), Brady, Nick, and Max were standing around the living room waiting for dinner to be served. Abby and Chelsea were on both sides of Max asking him a ton of questions about himself. Bo and Hope entered the room and told them that dinner was ready. They all took their seats at the dinner table. Abby and Chelsea both asking Max to sit in between them. Nick, however, stepped in and took that seat, leaving the two youngest Bennett girls very disappointed. Max sat by Mimi and Brady sat on the other side of her. Brady continued to boast about his knowing Kate de Bourgh and commented that the Philips' house was a smaller version of Kate's mansion. It was a compliment in his eyes but an insult to Bo and Hope. They soon began to change their good opinion of Brady Collins.

After dinner, the party gathered in the living room and decided to play board games. Mimi, Max, and Abby decided against it and to just watch the others play. Abby spent most of the first game talking to Max. Mimi felt a little left out and was starting to question if she really did have any feelings for Max. Chelsea gloated as she won the first game. Abby argued that had _she _been playing she would have won. So, Abby joined in the game. Leaving Max and Mimi to talk. Max told her that he was living in California when he got stationed in Newport two weeks ago. He talked about the huge difference between the two places, but he's beginning to enjoy the east coast. Mimi wanted to ask about Philip, but she couldn't get herself to do it. Mimi was glad when Max brought up the subject himself.

"So, uh, how long has Philip Darcy been in Salem?" Max asked.

"About two weeks now," Mimi replied. "He's staying with his friend, Shawn Bingley. You know Mr. Darcy?"

Max sighed. "You could say that," he replied. "We, uh, we grew up together in London."

"In London? But you don't have an English accent."

Max laughed. "No, I don't. I was born in California. My parents and I moved to London when I was five. My mom had always wanted to go there. She ended up running off with another guy not long after we got to London. My dad was in the process of looking for a job but had no luck. He ended up getting a job as Victor Darcy's butler. So, my dad and I moved in with the Darcys. Philip's mom had died giving birth to his sister. My dad died a couple of years later, leaving me in Victor's care. Victor was like a father to me and he loved me as a son…even better than his own son, dare I say. I don't know if you noticed with our meeting yesterday, but Philip and I aren't exactly on friendly terms. Are you friends with him?"

Mimi laughed. "No. Far from it, in fact. I spent four days in the same house as him and I probably would have gone completely insane if I had to spend anymore time with him. He's so arrogant and uptight."

"Believe it or not, a lot of people would be surprised at your opinion of him. If you ask me, they're all blinded by his wealth. I, on the other hand,…well…I know him well and I couldn't possibly give a subjective opinion of him. What's that saying…'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' I wonder how long he's planning to stay in America."

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that he's staying with Shawn Bingley and his sister for the time being." Mimi looked down at her feet. "I--I hope that his being here doesn't affect your decision to come to the ball at the Kiriakis mansion."

Max chuckled. "I'm not afraid of Philip. If he doesn't want to see me, then he can stay in his stuffy room. It's really weird that he is the way he is. His father was one of the finest men I've ever known. Most respected by those who worked for him and those who knew him personally. Philip, dare I say, is a disgrace to his father's good name." Mimi was intrigued by all that Max was telling her. Max had a far off look on his face. "You know, I never did intend on joining the navy. I wanted to work at Titan, Darcy's company. I would probably be president of the company if it wasn't for Philip." Mimi's eyes widened in surprise. "Victor always thought I had what it took to run a business. But he never got around to writing it down in his will. When he passed away, the company went to Philip and Philip shared it with his sister…leaving me out in the cold."

"That's awful, Max! Didn't he respect his father's wishes?"

"He accused me of lying about my conversation with Victor and said I was too young to even know how to run a business. I was seventeen when Victor died four years ago and I had intended on going to business school but Philip, being six years older than I and having already graduated from college with a business degree, refused to ever hire me at Titan."

"What a jerk! Why would he do something like that?"

"Jealousy," Max answered matter-of-factly. "The truth is, Mimi, his father loved me better than he loved Philip and Philip hated me for it."

"Well, that's not _your _fault!" A thought occurred to Mimi. 'This must have been who Philip was thinking about when he was talking about his struggle with forgiveness.' Mimi looked at the man in front of her and how miserable he looked. If it weren't for Philip Darcy, Max would be president of one of the largest companies in the world! Mimi was livid and hated Philip even more than she already had!

"One good thing about him is his care for his sister. Gotta give him credit for that."

"I've heard a little bit about her," Mimi said, "What's she like?"

Max chuckled. "Steph is the female equivalent of her brother. Proud, uptight, and conceited. It's really weird because she was a sweet child…maybe I'm just saying that because she had a major crush on me. She's seventeen now, four years younger than I am. Pretty girl, very accomplished, as many would tell you…but I can't look passed her crudeness."

"Where is she living now?"

"She's living with a relative in London."

"I'm really surprised that he's friends with Shawn. Shawn is so friendly and good natured. They're like night and day. Do you know Shawn?"

"No, I don't."

"I can't believe it!" Abby pouted, taking her former seat at the other side of Max. "I'm usually much better at playing board games."

"Sorry, Abby," Brady said, taking a seat by Mimi. "Chelsea was lucky the first time around, but I've always been good at board games. It's all about strategy. That's another thing that Lady de Bourgh admires about me."

"Are you acquainted with Lady de Bourgh?' Max whispered to Mimi.

"No," Mimi replied. "I've only heard about her through Brady."

"You do know that she's Philip's aunt, right?"

Mimi's eyes widened. "No, I didn't know that."

"She's head of the Titan branch here in America. Now, it makes sense why Philip is in Salem." Mimi's head was spinning from all this information. Max continued, "Her daughter, Cassie, is to inherit the company--the American branch--once her mother passes away. Lady de Bourgh is wanting Cassie and Philip to marry so that their fortunes can be combined." A look of disgust passed on Mimi's face and Max noticed it. He laughed. "She seems to think it will be less of a scandal considering Cassie is adopted."

'Won't Willow be disappointed to know that Philip's marriage to another is already arranged,' Mimi thought with a wry smile. "Brady speaks very highly of Lady de Bourgh, but from what I understand, she's as proud as her nephew."

"I never liked the woman and she never liked me. She didn't like the fact that I was competition for her precious nephew. Her daughter had a thing for me, too."

The others became bored with the games they were playing and started asking Max about himself. Everyone, including Bo and Hope, were fascinated by Max. Mimi, most of all, could not stop thinking about him and how handsome and charming he was. She was amazed at how comfortable he felt opening up to her, especially about his past with Philip. Mimi still couldn't believe the horrible way Philip treated Max. She didn't understand it and couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the story. Mimi was sad when it was time to leave. Mimi asked Max if he was going to the ball. He told her he wouldn't miss it for the world. Mimi knew that the week was going to go by very slow, and the weekend couldn't come soon enough for her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

It really had been a long week. Mimi was busy counting the days when she would see Max again and even more intrigued to see Max and Philip in the same room together. Finally, it was Saturday and the Bennett girls were getting ready for the second ball at the Kiriakis mansion. Chelsea and Abby were fighting over who would have the first dance with Max. Mimi secretly hoped she would have the first dance with Max.

"Thinking about Max again?"

Mimi narrowed her eyes at Belle. "Thanks, Belle, I won't need to apply any blush now," she said, throwing down her blush brush. Belle laughed as she continued styling Mimi's hair. Mimi had already helped Belle curl her hair into an up-do, now Belle was putting the finishing touches on Mimi's hair, delicately placing white flowers in her hair. Mimi wore a white, off-the-shoulder gown that complimented her curves while Belle wore a pale pink, strapless gown with white gloves. The Bennett girls loved dressing up in costume like clothing ever since they were kids. Their unique style is what made them stand out from all the other girls in Salem. Mimi was hoping that she would stand out to Max. "I really hope he shows up."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"You remember what I told you about him and Philip Darcy! What if Max doesn't show up because of him?"

"Meems, I really have a hard time believing that Philip is what Max says he is," Belle said. "I mean, why would Shawn be friends with someone like that? Not that I think Max is lying, because he seems like a really great guy. It's just…Shawn and Willow seem to think very highly of Philip and say that he's just misunderstood. There may be more to the story, Meems."

"Belle, do you have anything bad to say about _anybody_?" Mimi asked with a laugh. It was always like Belle to see the good in EVERYONE! Sometimes it annoyed Mimi, and now was one of those times. Why couldn't Belle see what a jerk Philip was? It was starting to make Mimi question it herself and she was already intent on seeing the worst in Philip.

"I'm just saying, Mimi," Belle said in defense, "how is Philip supposed to feel when he realizes that he's inferior in his father's eyes to someone who isn't even related to him? Sure, it's fine for Philip's father to treat Max like a son but to treat him better than his own son? How could a father do that to his own son? Do you even wonder if Max is maybe embellishing the truth?"

Mimi thought about it and shrugged. "He seemed so sincere. Everything he said seemed to make sense and nothing contradicted what he was saying."

"Or was it that you wanted to believe what he was saying so you could hate Philip even more?" Belle asked.

Mimi's face whitened and she laughed nervously. "Wh-what?" she stammered.

"Why do you hate him so much when you don't even know him?"

"I--I _do _know him--"

"You keep saying that, Mimi, but you don't. You only think you know him. Wasn't it nice of him to open up the car door for you when we left the Kiriakis mansion last weekend?" Mimi turned away from her sister for fear she would see her blush. Mimi closed her eyes as she remembered Philip gently touch her hand and help her into the car. Mimi opened her eyes and shook that thought out of her head.

"Okay, let's change the subject."

"It's because I'm right," Belle said.

"I just--I just don't want to think about Philip Darcy when I could be thinking about far better things." Mimi ignored the curious look her sister was giving her. But Mimi wasn't about to let Philip Darcy ruin what she hoped would be a blissful evening.

The Bennetts were greeted by Shawn and Willow at the door. Of course, Shawn paid special attention to Belle, but Mimi hardly noticed. She was too busy looking around for Max.

"Mimi? Mimi?"

Mimi returned her gaze to Shawn. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, 'You look lovely, too,'" he said. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Um…"

"Is Max here yet?" Abby asked.

"Max?" Shawn asked, confused.

"Max Wickham," Mimi said. "You were introduced to him in Newport."

"Oh, yes, I remember," Shawn said. "No, he will not be joining us this evening. He had some business he had to take care of."

Chelsea and Abby were outwardly disappointed, but Mimi was able to contain her frustration. She knew the real reason Max wasn't there and that made her angry.

"Well, I guess that settles your little dispute on who gets to dance with Max first," Chloe said to Chelsea and Abby, trying to hide her amusement.

"Well, at least the others are here," Chelsea said pointing out a group of sailors.

Abby smirked as she looped her arm through her sister's. "Shall we?" And they were off on their mission to dance with every available guy (particularly the cute ones) in the room.

"Belle, may I have this dance?" Shawn asked.

Belle blushed. "Of course."

"May I be so bold, Mimi, as to ask for the first dance with the loveliest Bennett girl?" Brady asked.

"I'm afraid Shawn beat you to the punch," Mimi answered.

Brady chuckled. "Cheeky," he said. "I meant you."

Mimi couldn't help but be taken aback by his statement. 'Me? The loveliest Bennett girl? Since when?' she thought. Although she was flattered by Brady's compliment, she couldn't help but be disappointed that she couldn't share this dance with Max. She accepted Brady's invitation. He was a good dancer and he made sure to tell her so every second. He mentioned how he took ballroom dancing when he was a teenager and his teacher bragged about him being the best in the class. He sure knew how to talk himself up. And Mimi had finally found out why. She overheard her mother telling her father how Brady was intent on marrying one of the Bennett girls in order to keep the house in the family. John wasn't too thrilled about the idea. Although John was very close to Brady's father, Brady was not one of John's favorite people. John found Brady to be a cocky kid and he didn't want anyone like him marrying one of his daughters. Mimi was pleased with her father's analysis of Brady and knew that she was safe from Brady Collins. Once the song was over, Mimi thanked Brady for the dance then excused herself. She joined her sister Chloe, who was standing alone. "Save me!" Mimi cried.

Chloe laughed. "What are you talking about? You should be so lucky to have someone as handsome as Brady Collins to dance with!"

"Oh, he's handsome all right and he'll be the first to tell you that. Along with how great a dancer he is and on and on and on…"

"Hello Mimi."

Mimi turned around. "Oh, hey, Nick."

"Would you care to dance?"

Mimi looked at Chloe who assured her she would be fine. Mimi smiled at Nick. "Sure." Mimi was glad to get the chance to dance with Nick. Maybe he could tell her more about Max. Mimi has known Nick for a while so she knew she didn't need to beat around the bush with him, but she didn't want to ask him too many questions so she decided to play it cool. "It's too bad Max couldn't be here," she said casually.

"Yeah, I know he really wanted to come," Nick said. "He can't stop talking about you." Nick gasped. "Please don't tell him I told you that!"

Mimi smiled. "I won't," she promised. "Are you guys good friends?"

"Yeah, I was one of the first people he met on the base. He's a really cool guy. Gets along with everyone." Mimi smiled as Nick continued to talk up his friend. "He'd be so jealous to know that I was dancing with you…not that I'm dancing with you to make him mad or anything--"

"Nick, it's okay," Mimi stopped him. And Mimi thought _she _was a babbler. "I know you're not like that. You're one of the few good guys in this world."

"I just wish Chelsea could see that," Nick said sadly. "Not that I'm dancing with you to make her jealous--"

"Nick!"

"Sorry," he said. Mimi laughed and he joined in her laughter. Mimi peered over Nick's shoulder and stopped laughing when she noticed she was being watched. Why was it that everywhere Mimi was, Philip was also?


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: **I'm soooo sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. My life has been CRAZY lately. I've been having problems with my computer, and I have had no time to work on this story until this weekend. So many things have changed on _Days_, I don't even know if anyone is still interested in this story. I hope you are. I will do my best to update at least on a weekly basis. Please take the time to review :)

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mimi was finally able to get Belle alone when Shawn went off to get her a drink. Mimi was also occupied most of the night with different dance partners. A dress that was meant to impress Max Wickham had instead impressed every other guy in the room. That didn't make Mimi feel any better about not having Max there, though.

"I'm sorry that Max isn't here," Belle said to Mimi. "Look at it this way: you would have disappointed every other man in the room because you would have been dancing with Max the entire evening."

"The glass is always half-full with you, isn't it?" Mimi muttered.

"Come on, Meems, admit it," Belle said, "you're enjoying yourself."

Mimi sighed. "Okay, fine, I'm enjoying myself. Although I'd be enjoying myself a lot more if Mr. Darcy would stop watching my every move!"

Belle laughed. "Well, the ball is almost over. I think the next dance is the last dance."

"Good! Then we can leave and I won't have to see Mr…" Mimi was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Mimi turned around and her eyes widened. Philip stared down at her.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked.

Mimi's mouth was dry. She couldn't speak. No words would come out, no matter how much she bade them to. The promise she made to her mother suddenly came to mind, but that didn't even seem to matter anymore. He was standing right in front of her and he was asking her to dance. Didn't he hate dancing? And the idea of dancing with _her_?

"Mimi?" Belle's voice jarred Mimi out of her thoughts. "Philip asked you a question."

Mimi's eyes landed on Belle, who nodded her head slowly. Mimi looked at Philip, whose facial expression seemed less stern than usual…almost soft. "You--you may," she choked. Mimi felt herself being pulled away by Belle. When they turned the corner, Mimi grabbed Belle's arm to face her. "Did I just agree to dance with Philip Darcy?" Mimi asked when she was sure she was out of his hearing distance.

"You make that sound like torture!" Belle said. "Who knows, you might actually enjoy it."

"Not only am I breaking my promise to mom never to dance with the guy, but now you think I'm going to break my promise to myself to hate him forever? Don't think I've forgotten what he's done to Max!"

"Mimi, why don't you try to forget all your prejudices toward Philip and pretend he's a guy you just met. You might be surprised by what you see when you remove the blinds."

Mimi didn't have time to reply. Shawn and Philip approached Mimi and Belle and the girls took the hands of their dance partners.

(**AN**: A while back I was on a site dedicated to the Teens of Salem--I think--and I clicked on a link for "song dedications." One of the songs dedicated to Philip and Mimi was "It's Gonna Be Love" By Mandy Moore from one of my favorite movies, _A Walk to Remember_. I'm sure there is a better song to dedicate to Philip and Mimi in this story, but this was the only song that I could think of at the moment.)

_It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby..._

'Well, this is awkward,' Mimi thought. Mimi never thought in a million years (or as long as she's known Philip) that she'd be dancing with Philip Darcy! She'd rather dance with Brady again and listen to him go on and on about how great he is. At least Brady talked. The silence between Philip and Mimi was deafening and Mimi didn't like it much. Philip didn't look like he was going to break the silence. It was up to Mimi. She really didn't want to talk to him, though. She really didn't want to dance with him…

_Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong_

"I really like this song," Mimi said. "It's from one of my favorite movies." Philip nodded. 'Well, that went well,' Mimi thought, nearly laughing out loud. "Your turn."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I talked about the song," Mimi began, "which obviously didn't strike a long conversation. Now it's your turn to talk about something."

"What would you like me to say?"

Mimi flinched when she felt Philip pull her closer. 'Does he realize what he's doing?' Mimi wondered.

_Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight,  
Then it's gonna be all right_

"Forget it," Mimi said. "I was just trying to make conversation."

_It's gonna be love, It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free, It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad, It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby, It's gonna be you baby...  
It's gonna be  
It's gonna be love_

"Do you always feel you have to make conversation with your dance partner?"

"I just think it's weird not talking to the person you're dancing with. Dancing is a very intimate thing--"

"You were intimate with many men this evening."

Mimi saw a smirk curl on Philip's lips and she scowled at him, although she had to admit it was interesting to see him smile. "I just mean…you know what? Just forget it. We don't have to talk. It's obvious that nothing strikes your interest enough to share with someone else."

_Time am I restless or a fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel_

"Do you frequently visit Newport?"

Mimi was surprised by his question and wondered if he was trying to find out how well she knew Max Wickham. "Not as often as my younger sisters," Mimi answered. "The day you and Shawn met up with us, we had just met a charming sailor from California."

_Maybe it's me baby _

Mimi felt Philip's shoulders stiffen beneath her fingertips and his face reddened. He was silent for a moment, and Mimi was afraid that she had gone too far.

_Maybe it's true baby_

"Max is charming indeed," Philip said dryly. "He's very good at making friends but not so good at keeping them."

_Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of  
We waited long enough_

"You would know, wouldn't you? I mean, after all, he's lost your friendship…along with all his hopes and dreams."

"Where are you going with all this?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out."

"And what have you come up with?"

"I'm really confused," Mimi admitted. "I really don't know what to believe. Your friends seem to think very highly of you, yet others don't really know what to think of you."

"I hope that, in the near future, you will no longer have to question my character."

"Mr. Darcy," Mickey Lucas said, dancing up to Philip and Mimi with his wife, Maggie, "didn't I tell you Mimi was a wonderful dance partner? And you certainly are the envy of every man here. Mimi, you are a vision this evening!" Maggie echoed her husbands praises toward Mimi.

Mimi blushed. "Thank you." The couple danced away, leaving Mimi alone, once again, with Stone Cold Phil Darcy.

"Mr. Lucas' interruption disturbed my train of thought," Philip said. "What were we talking about again?"

Mimi shook her head. "Absolutely nothing. We've tried talking about different things and it seems we have nothing to talk about."

"What think you of books?"

Mimi couldn't help but laugh.

_It's gonna be love, It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take  
It's gonna be free, It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel  
It's gonna be sad, It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be all i want to do  
It's gonna be me baby (me, baby)  
It's gonna be you baby_

"We can't talk about books!" Mimi said. "Besides, I doubt we've read the same books." Mimi nearly blushed when she thought of the last novel she read by Danielle Steele. She was 100 percent sure Philip Darcy never read a Danielle Steele novel. He couldn't possibly know a thing about romance.

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever  
(It's gonna be love)  
Love needs time now or never  
(It's gonna be love)  
It's gonna be strong enough_

"I think you'd be surprised," Philip whispered in her ear, "by how little you know me, Miss Miriam."

Mimi trembled at his closeness and at his saying her name. The song ended, but Mimi and Philip continued to stare at each other. Philip moved closer to Mimi. Was he trying to intimidate her, Mimi thought, or kiss her? Mimi nearly laughed out loud at the latter. The thought of kissing Philip Darcy…

"Mimi, can we talk?" Mimi jumped. She looked over at Willow then back at Philip, who was no longer as close as he once was.

"Sure."

"I'll leave you two alone," Philip said.

Once Philip was out of hearing distance, Willow began, "I hear you're quite fond of Max Wickham." Willow paused when she noticed Mimi's bewildered expression. "I've been talking with Belle. She's been asking a lot of questions about him. I just want to let you know to be on your guard with him. He's bad news. I don't know the whole story, but I know that Philip and Max had a falling out a few years ago. Whatever it was, I know it was Max's fault. He was the Darcy's butler's son. When Shawn invited him to the ball, he didn't know who he was. We're all glad Max decided not to show up. You should be, too."

Mimi felt her blood begin to boil. "I've heard you accuse him of nothing worst than being the son of a servant. Believe me, I know more about the situation than you do."

Willow held her hands up. "Sorry. I was just trying to warn you. Forget I said anything." With that said, she walked away.

Mimi was so angry she could hardly stand it. How dare Willow stick her nose in Mimi's business! She didn't know anything! Mimi spotted Belle across the room. She wanted to be angry at her sister for telling Willow about her crush on Max, but she knew that Belle didn't mean any harm. Belle caught her sister's eye and waved her over.

"So?" Belle asked.

"So?" Mimi repeated.

"How was it?"

"The ball? Let's just say, I'm glad it's over."

"I meant your dance with Philip. You guys looked intense."

"Oh, it was intense all right. I think I want to avoid all places where Mr. Darcy will be. Make that Mr. Darcy and Willow Bingley. By the way, would you please not talk to her about my personal life."

"What do you mean?"

"She had a little chat with me about Max and how he's bad news."

"Yeah, that's what she and Shawn were telling me--"

"Shawn too?"

"Well, neither of them know Max personally but from what they know about him…it's not good."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Well, of course not! They're only getting Darcy's side of the story. My opinion of both men has not changed." Belle and Mimi were interrupted by Brady, who had just made a very important discovery.

"I can't believe I didn't know Philip Darcy was Kate's nephew!" he exclaimed. "I just overheard someone talking about their connection. I was so rude to him when we met in Newport, not realizing how important he was. I must introduce myself to him once again and apologize for my coldness."

"Brady, I don't think that's such a good idea," Mimi said. "Mr. Darcy doesn't exactly take well to meeting new people."

"My dear, Mimi, you are too kind to look out for me. However, I'm not just another face in the crowd. I'm well acquainted with Darcy's aunt. He'll be delighted to meet me. I won't be long." Brady kissed Mimi's cheek before walking toward Philip, who had already seen him coming and no doubt had seen Brady's display of affection toward Mimi. Mimi watched as Brady extended his hand to Philip. Philip shook his hand cautiously and seemed to be surprised by the meeting. Mimi wished she could be a fly on the wall. Mimi couldn't tear her eyes away, even when Philip glanced at her a couple of times during the conversation. Brady had looked back one of those times so Mimi was sure they were talking about her. That thought made her very uncomfortable. The two men shook hands again before Brady returned to Mimi.

"I'd say that went well," Brady said with a sly smile. "He seemed to be pleased with me." He wrapped his arm around Mimi's waist. "See, darling, you had nothing to worry about." Brady led Mimi to the door, where the rest of the family had gathered, still with his arm around her waist. Mimi was too surprised by his actions to do anything about it. Mimi couldn't help but look back at Philip. He seemed anything but pleased at this moment.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: **Hey, faithful readers! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story. I've been so busy with work lately, and I'm in the process of moving. I haven't had a whole lot of time to sit down and write. I'm glad to see that there is still interest in this story! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Feel free to review :)

**Chapter 15**

Bonnie had invited Brady to breakfast the next morning and was very cheery. For some reason, that disturbed Mimi. When did her mother start liking Brady? Bonnie couldn't stop gushing about him, as if he didn't do enough of that himself. Mimi was glad he was leaving for New York tomorrow. Apparently, Kate de Borough bought him a house in Manhattan. Why she felt Brady needed a house all to himself, Mimi may never know. Brady kept talking about how great the house was. He hadn't seen it yet, but Kate had sent him pictures of it. She had even furnished and decorated it for him! Chloe was more talkative during breakfast than she had been in a while. She asked Brady if his house was close to Julliard.

"It was always Chloe's dream to go to Julliard," John informed Brady. "Unfortunately, business hasn't been so good the passed few year; so we've all had to make sacrifices." He gazed regretfully at his daughter.

"I understand, dad," Chloe said, lowering her eyes. "I was just asking, is all."

Brady cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable air. "Breakfast was delicious, Mrs. Bennett," he said.

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you, Brady," she said. "And, please, call me Bonnie. We're practically family."

Brady laughed nervously. "Yes, well, not just yet." He arose. "Mimi, would you care to walk with me in the garden?"

"She'd love to!" Bonnie blurted. Mimi's head shot in her mother's direction. Bonnie shifted in her seat. "I mean, I'm sure she'd be delighted to. Wouldn't you, Meems?"

"I--I--don't--"

"Miriam," her mother's voice was firm. "Is that how you treat a guest in our house?"

Mimi felt sick. She didn't know why. She had a feeling that everyone else knew something she didn't. "Okay," she said, barely above a whisper. She allowed Brady to take her hand and lead her to the garden.

Mimi and Brady sat on the lawn swing that was in the center of the garden. For the first time since Mimi had met him, Brady was actually silent. He seemed to be deep in thought. Mimi tried everything she could to control her nerves but nothing was working.

"I know," Brady began, "that we haven't known each other very long and it's a little unconventional to do this, especially in this day and age…"

Mimi fanned herself with her hand. 'Oh my gosh, he's going to ask me out! What do I say?'

"But from the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me…"

'A little deep for someone who's only asking for a date…'

Before Mimi could finish her thought Brady was on one knee. "Miriam Bennett, will you marry me?"

"WHAT!" Mimi cried.

"I know it's all so sudden and maybe I should be clear." He told her how he and her mom worked out a deal that the house would stay in the family if he married one of the Bennett girls. He also added that Kate was only giving him the house in New York on the condition that he marry. "Of course those aren't the only reasons I want to get married. I think marriage will suit me well. And I think Kate will adore you. You'll love the house. You can redecorate it, if you don't."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Mimi said, holding her hands up. "You're going way too fast. I haven't even given you an answer." Mimi took a deep breath. "Brady, I really appreciate your asking me to marry you. I'm flattered, really." Mimi tried not to laugh because this was all so ridiculous to her. They weren't even dating! "But I can't accept."

Brady arose from his kneeling position and stood before her. He placed his hands in the pockets of his gray slacks. "I understand," he said.

"You do?" This was easier than Mimi thought it would be.

"Of course," he replied. "You want to be chased. Most girls do. If that's what you want--"

"Wait a minute," Mimi said, rising from her seat, feeling still smaller in comparison to Brady's tall frame. "I _do not _want to be chased, and I _am not _like most girls! I'm saying 'no' because I don't think you can make me happy and, contrary to what you believe, I don't think I could make you happy. As for Kate, or Lady de Borough…I highly doubt that I would measure up to her standards."

"Are you refusing me because you're worried about what Kate thinks of you?"

"I already told you why I don't _want _to marry you. I'm sorry."

"No, Mimi, I don't understand why you won't marry me." Brady said, moving closer to her. "You'll never know what it feels like to go without again. I'm offering you every poor girls' dream: to be Cinderella." He smirked. "I'm your Prince Charming, here to give you everything you ever wanted. A beautiful house…"

'I want a home.'

"A nice car…"

'I want a van full of kids.'

"A place in high society…"

'I want a place in the heart of a man who loves me.'

"No offense, Mimi, but you may never get an offer like this again."

Those words were like a knife through Mimi's heart. Mimi fought the tears as best as she could and lifted her chin. "That's a chance I'm willing to take. Thank you again for your interest, Mr. Collins. I hope you get the answer you want. Unfortunately, it won't be from me." And with that, Mimi walked away.

John was trying to focus on the newspaper's headline story, but it was difficult to do when his wife was dancing around wondering who she should call first to tell of her daughter's engagement to someone so close to the popular Lady de Borough.

"Brady is kinda cute," Chelsea said. "A little stuffy but cute."

"I think Max is much more attractive," Abby said. "I'm glad Mimi is marrying Brady. For a minute there, I thought she might be competition for Max and me." She rolled her eyes. "As if it would be a competition. It's so obvious who Max would choose."

"Yes, it is, Abby," Chloe said. "And it takes a big person to admit that." Belle tried to hide a laugh. Abby narrowed her eyes at Chloe.

"What's taking them so long?" Bonnie cried. "I'm dying to hear how it went." As if on cue, Mimi stormed into the house. "Mimi!" she exclaimed. "Allow me to be the first--"

Mimi spun around. "The first to apologize?" she asked. She looked at the rest of the family. John could have sworn she looked harder on him and he regretted that. "Since it seems like you were all in on what could go down in history as one of the most humiliating days of my life."

Brady walked into the house as if nothing was wrong, but apparently something was wrong because as soon as Brady entered Mimi walked away and told the family she would be in her room for the rest of the day.

Bonnie took Brady's hand. "What happened? Did she refuse you?"

Brady nodded. "I think she was a little taken aback. I'm sure she'll come around."

John saw his wife's angry eyes on him. "Oh, I'm sure she will too," Bonnie said. Before John knew it, he felt himself being drawn out of his seat. "Excuse us," she said to Brady as she dragged John out of the room and up the stairs.

John watched as his wife paced the area in front of Mimi's bedroom door.

"Now, you're going to march yourself in her room and talk some sense into your daughter before Brady decides not to marry her at all!" Bonnie told her husband.

"I think she's made up her mind," John said.

"But she listens to you! Give them your blessing."

John nodded. "All right," he agreed. "We'll talk to her together." Bonnie knocked on Mimi's door. John heard his daughter sigh on the other end. Mimi opened the door.

"Yes?"

"May we have a word with you?" John asked. Mimi moved out of the way and gestured for her parents to enter. "So, Brady asked you to marry him?" Mimi nodded. "And you said no." It wasn't a question.

"In so many words, I said no."

"Your mother is not happy with that answer. Is that right, Bonnie?"

"I'm _very _unhappy with that answer. In fact, I'll never speak to her again unless she changes her answer."

John sighed. "Well, Miriam, it seems you have quite a predicament on your hands. From this day forward you will be a stranger to one of your parents. Your mother will never speak to you again if you don't marry Brady." John watched his daughter's head lower. "And I will never speak to you again if you _do_." Mimi's head shot up and her jade eyes widened in excitement. She threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Wait, what?" Bonnie said, the grin she had been wearing quickly leaving her face.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: **It's been about five months since I last updated this story. It seems like most of these characters aren't even on _Days_ anymore. How sad! I've managed to find some time to type up another chapter this month. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story. Sorry it's taken so long to update :(

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mimi awoke when she heard the door to her room creak open. Belle closed the door behind her. She smiled, but Mimi could tell it was forced.

"I'm sorry," Belle whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Mimi groaned. "Don't tell me you're here to tell me what a big mistake I made, too."

Belle sat down on her bed and that's when Mimi saw the letter in her hand. "No," she replied. "I don't think you made a mistake." She lowered her head. "But I have."

Mimi sat up in her bed. "Belle, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I got a letter from Willow."

"What does it say?"

Belle clenched her jaw and Mimi could tell her sister was trying to hold back tears. "That her, Shawn, and Philip are going to London and probably won't be returning to Salem."

"What?"

"Shawn had some business he had to take care of in London, so they ended up getting a place there. Willow says he loves it there and he's very happy. I should be happy for him, too."

"He can't just leave you like this! He has to come back!"

"That's not the worst part."

"There's more?"

"Willow mentioned that they've been desperately wanting to go to London to visit Stephanie Darcy. Apparently, Willow has reason to believe that her and Miss Darcy will be sisters-in-law."

Mimi's eyes widened. "Are she and Philip getting married?"

"No, but Willow seems to think it won't be long before Shawn and Stephanie are."

"Wait…what? Shawn and Stephanie? That's crazy! She's, like, Abby's age. That's--that's not even legal!"

"Willow seems to think they'd make a perfect couple."

Mimi's blood was beginning to boil. "Didn't I tell you that you couldn't trust her? I bet it's not even true. Willow knows that Shawn is in love with you, so she makes up this story hoping that you'll believe it, because why would you have any reason to doubt a friend, and move on. I don't buy it!"

Belle shook her head. "It doesn't matter--"

"Belle, you have to believe me! Anyone who has seen you and Shawn together can see how he feels about you. Willow Bingley is a snob! She's doing this because of class. The Bingleys and the Darcys are in a different class than us. Willow is wanting Shawn and Stephanie to marry in hopes that she could get closer to Phil--Mr. Darcy."

"Okay, Mimi, now you're just reading into things--"

"Which is what I do best. But I know it's true. It's so obvious how Willow feels about Darcy, and I have a strong feeling that that is what this is about. It's just too bad that he and Cassie de Bourgh already have an arranged marriage."

Belle cringed. "What, to each other?"

"Apparently, Cassie is adopted so Lady de Bourgh is hoping it won't be a big scandal," Mimi explained. "Anyway, you can't believe what Willow says!"

"Even if I didn't believe that Shawn loved Stephanie, it's clear that Willow is rooting for them and, most likely, the rest of his family is rooting for them, too. How do I compete?"

"You have to decide, Belle," Mimi told her, "if you're going to let other things, or people, get in your way or if you're going to fight for true love."

"What difference does it make?" Belle said in defeat. "He's gone." She laughed.

Mimi's eyes widened. "What could possibly be funny about that?"

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell mom about this. Two daughters losing potential husbands in a matter of hours. I'm not sure if her poor, old heart could take it."

Mimi could see that her sister was still hurting and was trying to hide her hurt with laughter, but Mimi laughed with her. She stopped laughing when she realized that she got her wish never to see Philip and Willow again. It didn't feel as satisfying as she had hoped.

Mimi had managed to avoid Brady until he was ready to leave for New York. Belle and Mimi were allowed to have dinner in their room that evening. Belle had told Bonnie about Shawn leaving and Bonnie took pity on her and allowed her to stay in her room. John allowed Mimi to do the same.

Mimi looked at her clock. "Brady should be leaving soon."

Brady had stopped by the house to bid farewell to the Bennetts, but Mimi just couldn't face him. She felt awful. She never wanted to hurt anyone, but she knew she couldn't marry someone she didn't love. The idea was foreign to her. She didn't know one person who could do such a thing. A knock at the door jarred Mimi out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she called. Chloe peaked her head in. "Hey, Chloe. What's up?"

Chloe opened the door wider. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Mimi put her book down. "Is everything okay? You look upset."

Chloe wrung her hands nervously. "I guess I'm more nervous than anything."

Mimi sat up in her bed. "Here, sit down." Mimi patted a spot on the edge of her bed.

Chloe cautiously walked to the bed and sat stiffly. "I didn't want you to find out from anyone else but me."

"Chloe, you're scaring me," Mimi said. "What's going on?"

"I guess there's no easy way to say this…"

"Okay, then, just say it."

"Brady and I are getting married."

Mimi instinctively burst into a fit of laughter. "Chloe, I didn't know you knew how to joke. Now, seriously, what is it?"

"I'm leaving with him for New York today," Chloe said seriously. "I'll be staying with Lady de Bourgh in her summer house until we're married. And in September, I'll be enrolling at Julliard."

Mimi's smile faded. "You're serious." Chloe nodded. Mimi jumped to her feet. "You're marrying Brady Collins! That's insane!"

"Is it so insane to think anyone would want to marry me?"

"No, Chloe, it's not you. It's him! What is his problem? Doesn't he understand the concept of love and marriage?"

"People see marriage in different ways. Brady and I talked about this last night and, surprisingly, we have a lot in common. I'm not romantic like you. My prince may never come. Brady is offering me a good life. My dream was to go to Julliard and get married. I never wanted anything fancy. Just a comfortable home and a good husband. I think Brady and I will do okay."

Mimi starred at her sister sadly. Wasn't she just wondering how anyone could marry for any other reason but love? And, now, her own sister was aimlessly giving her heart away to someone who didn't deserve it. It broke Mimi's heart.

"Brady is going to talk it over with Kate, but we'll probably just have a small ceremony in New York," Chloe explained. Tears were glistening in the young girl's eyes. "I really want you to be there, and I'd really like it if you could spend some time with me there. Please tell me I have your blessing."


	18. Chapter 17

-1**Chapter Seventeen**

Two weeks later, the Bennetts were on their way to New York for Brady and Chloe's wedding. It was a small ceremony of only close family and friends. To everyone's surprise, Kate de Bourgh did not attend; but she sent a gift and her best wishes. She also paid for everything. Chloe's sisters were bridesmaids and John was the best man. He wasn't too happy about the union, but he agreed to it since it seemed to make Chloe happy. Chloe was more radiant than anyone had ever seen her. She looked elegant in her white strapless wedding gown and her hair in a French twist. She also wore makeup for the first time in her life and even Chelsea and Abby couldn't help but admit that she looked beautiful. The wedding took place in Brady's garden and they had the reception outdoors, as well.

Mimi and Belle watched the couple dance their first dance. Mimi noticed sadness in Belle's eyes. "Thinking about Shawn?"

Belle laughed softly and took a sip of her champagne. "Shawn who?"

Mimi cocked her head. "Belle…"

"It's okay, Meems. We didn't know each other that long. It's not like we were dating or anything. I'll get over it. I'll always remember him as one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, and I'll never forget how he took care of me when I was sick."

"Ugh! Nothing is making sense anymore! Shawn leaving. Him being in love with Stephanie Darcy. Chloe marrying Brady. It just blows my mind!"

"Mimi, you gave Chloe your blessing. We need to accept her decision and be happy for her. If you continue to let this get to you, you'll never be happy yourself. Besides, look at Chloe. She looks like she actually likes Brady. Maybe one day she'll really love him."

Mimi watched the couple dancing and saw the same twinkle in Chloe's eyes that she once saw in Belle's eyes when she looked at Shawn. Mimi shook her head, unsure if she could ever comprehend how anyone could fall in love with someone who was arrogant, conceited, and uptight.

Jack and Jennifer Gardiner, Bonnie's brother-in-law and sister, had flown in from London where they had been living and running the popular newspaper--_The Spectator_--for the past five years. Bonnie had informed them of all the happening in the Bennett family. Jennifer was Belle and Mimi's favorite aunt and confidant. Jack and Jennifer invited Belle to stay with them in London for a month. John allowed her the time off from work to heal her broken heart.

The party moved inside when evening came and everyone talked amongst themselves. Jennifer sat by Mimi. "It's been a while since we had one of our heart-to-hearts," she said, putting her arm around her niece.

"Too long."

"Gosh, I can't believe what happened to Belle. The guy sounded so good for her. Then again, if he could get up and leave so easily, it makes me question his character."

"But Aunt Jennifer that's the thing--he was in love with her. I saw it with my own eyes."

"And what makes you the expert on love Miss I've-Never-Had-a-Boyfriend," Jennifer joked.

Mimi chuckled. "I'm serious. He gave her all his attention and pretty much ignored every other girl in the room. At the first ball, he danced--"

"With Belle twice," Jennifer finished. "Your mother had it painted on my house."

Mimi laughed. "Yeah, I think the whole world knows about it. And at the next ball, he danced exclusively with Belle. Sounds like the workings of love to me."

Jennifer sighed. "I just feel that this is going to be such a hard time for Belle. It would have been better if it had happened to you."

Mimi's eyes widened. "Thanks a lot!"

"You know what I mean," Jennifer said with a laugh. "Belle's very sensitive. You would have laughed about the whole thing and moved on. I just hope that spending time with me and Jack will get her mind off of things."

"I hope so, too. I just hope she doesn't run into him or his awful sister."

"Well, technically, we live outside of London. And London's a pretty big city, so even when we do visit London, she probably won't run into him on the streets. Belle can just relax in the cottage. It's a nice area. Maybe you can visit sometime, too."

"I'd like that."

"Enough about Belle," Jennifer said. "Tell me about Max Wickham." Jennifer had heard about Max through Abby and Chelsea and somewhat from Bonnie and John. John was pleased that Mimi was interested in a guy as charming as Max (from what he's heard from Bo and Hope). Jennifer wanted to hear what Mimi thought of him. "I wouldn't want what happened to Belle to happen to you, no matter how strong I think you are. I just want you to remember to guard your heart."

"Fine. I'll guard my heart and make sure Max Wickham will never get it," Mimi joked.

"Mimi, I'm serious."

"Okay, then I'll be too. Right now, I'm not in love with Max. I think he's really charming and one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. I'm in no hurry to get married. I won't assume I'm his object of affection, either. We've only met on two occasions. Does that settle your worries?"

Jennifer assured her that it did.

The Bennetts stayed overnight at a hotel before leaving for Salem the next morning. Belle parted with Jack and Jennifer. Bonnie promised to send some more clothes, but Jennifer assured her that Belle wouldn't need them since Jennifer was planning on spoiling her niece with new clothes.

Chloe and Brady stopped by the hotel to see the family off. Chloe pulled Mimi aside. "Brady and I are leaving tonight for our honeymoon--gosh, that sounds so weird to say," Chloe said. "We'll be gone for two weeks. I was hoping that maybe, after we get back, you can come visit me."

"I don't know, Chloe," Mimi said. "It might be too weird. I mean, you guys are newlyweds now. I might just get in the way, and there's still some tension between me and Brady."

"Brady is going to be working at Titan, and I'll be alone for most of the day." Mimi saw tears glisten in her sister's eyes and she pitied the way her sister's marriage was starting off. "Please," Chloe begged. "I really need my big sister. You and Belle are my best friends."

Mimi sighed. "Okay, Chloe," she relented. "I'll come visit you in a couple of weeks."


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and the wonderful comments many of you have sent me personally! I wasn't sure if too many people were still interested in this story, but your comments have inspired me to write more! This chapter is probably the longest chapter I've written so far, but it's a good one ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Mimi received an e-mail from Belle a few days later letting her know that she arrived safely in London and apologized for not contacting her sooner. She also informed her that she got in contact with Willow who, to Mimi's surprise, was delighted to hear she was in London. Belle, however, did not see Shawn because he was spending most of his time with Philip and Stephanie. Belle mentioned that she secretly wished to meet Stephanie so she could see if she was as pretty as Willow claimed she was. Mimi shook her head at her sister's insecurity.

Before Mimi left to visit Chloe, she received another e-mail from Belle. Willow had finally visited Belle and did not seem as thrilled as she was in the beginning. Belle was finally starting to see Willow's true colors and it hurt Belle deeply. After their visit, Belle was more convinced than ever that Shawn knew she was in London but was too preoccupied with Stephanie to care. Belle decided not to have anymore contact with Willow. Mimi was glad about the latter but was angry at the fact that Willow managed to convince Belle that Shawn and Stephanie were an item! Belle ended the e-mail wishing Mimi a safe trip to New York and asked her to give Chloe her love.

Mimi definitely needed this time away. She had been miserable since last night when Abby and Chelsea came back from Newport in tears upon hearing that Max was dating a girl Mimi and Belle had gone to school with--Jan King. Mimi had called Jennifer impulsively when she heard the news, not realizing that it was 2 o' clock in the morning London time. Luckily, Jenn was a night owl and was working on an article at that time and needed a break. Mimi relayed the story to her and assured her that had she been in love with Max, she would hate him for leading her on. However, she wished nothing but the best for him and Jan. She even mentioned that Abby and Chelsea were more torn up than she was. Jennifer assured her that her trip to New York would be exactly what she needed.

Upon Mimi's arrival to the Collins' estate, she was immediately greeted by Chloe, who had run out of the house to greet her. Brady followed cautiously. Mimi was still a little weary about staying with them but greeted her sister warmly and Brady with civility. Brady hadn't changed much since marrying Chloe. He still enjoyed boasting about his possessions and enjoyed showing Mimi around the house, no doubt pointing out what could have been hers.

"Tomorrow evening, we will be dining at Kate's," Brady announced. "We get together at least twice a week. Miriam, of course, you will accompany us for the month you are here."

"Lady de Bourgh has been very kind to me the last few weeks," Chloe said to Mimi. "She is very interested in meeting you."

Mimi and Chloe were getting dressed and doing each others' hair for their formal dinner with Lady de Bourgh. Brady had advised Mimi to wear the finest outfit she owned. Mimi hadn't expected to be doing anything formal while she visited Chloe and Brady, but she packed a black, halter cocktail dress just in case they went out for dinner. Chloe helped Mimi curl her hair into an updo. Chloe was dressed in a sapphire blue strapless dress and her hair was in a French twist. Mimi was amazed at how much her sister, who used to only wear black, had changed.

Brady had knocked on the door several times, bidding the girls to hurry up. "We mustn't keep Lady de Bourgh waiting," he said. The girls assured him they were almost ready.

"I have to admit," Chloe said to Mimi. "When I first met Lady de Bourgh, I was very intimidated. But she's really not that bad when you get to know her."

"Well, I'm not easily intimidated, so I'm not worried. This is just going to be dinner at a rich lady's house. Nothing exciting."

Mimi knew as soon as she saw Lady de Bourgh's estate that she was wrong about there being nothing exciting about the evening. The property was amazing! There was a gated entry and the drive to the house itself felt like miles.

"This is incredible," Mimi breathed.

"Of course it is," Brady replied. "Lady de Bourgh would have nothing less."

The house was enormous. It looked like a castle. "You guys dine _here _twice a week?" Mimi asked.

"It's very rewarding to be acquainted with Lady de Bourgh," Brady said. The limo driver opened the door and helped the ladies out of the car. "Thank you, my good man," Brady said, slipping a few bills in the driver's hand. Mimi smoothed out her dress once she was out of the car. "Don't be embarrassed by your attire, Miriam," Brady said. "Lady de Bourgh will understand your not having anything appropriate to wear for this occasion."

Mimi's eyes widened and she had the sudden urge to wring that man's neck. However, she did not want to make a scene (or her sister a widow), so she bit her tongue. Brady rang the doorbell.

A thin elderly man answered the door. "Mr. Collins," he greeted. "Right this way."

Mimi's eyes wandered as they were led to the formal living room. Up until now, the Kiriakis mansion was the most exquisite place she'd ever been in; but the Kiriakis mansion paled in comparison to this place.

After hearing so much about her, Mimi finally came face-to-face with Kate de Bourgh. She did look rather intimidating, as would anyone who lifted their chin and didn't immediately smile at you upon your arrival. She had dark brown hair that was curled into an updo almost similar to Mimi's. Her hazel eyes bore into her guests, making sure they knew that she was superior to all of them. She wore a black velvet, long sleeved dress with a V-neck and a diamond broche, a diamond necklace, diamond earrings, and diamond rings. Mimi was surprised she wasn't wearing a diamond tiara.

As fascinating as Lady de Bourgh was, Mimi couldn't help but find Cassie de Bourgh--Mr. Darcy's future wife--who was made out to be just as superior as her mother, even more fascinating. She was nothing like Mimi imagined her to be. Mimi was aware that she was confined to a wheelchair, but she naturally assumed that--being her mother's daughter--she'd be stone-faced and look down on those who were inferior to her. Cassie appeared very fragile. She was thin and pale and seemed very shy. She smiled slightly at the guests.

Lady de Bourgh finally approached her guests. "Brady, darling, it's so good to see you," she said, holding out her hands to Brady and kissing him on the cheek.

"The pleasure is mine, _Kate_," Brady said, saying the last word in a manner of dignity at being able to address her so informally. Brady nodded at Cassie. "Miss Cassie," he greeted. "You're a vision, as always."

Cassie looked down in embarrassment. "Thank you," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Chloe, dear, how are you?" Kate greeted Chloe with a kiss on each cheek.

"Very well, thank you, Lady de Bourgh."

"Now, Chloe, we talked about this. You have my permission to call me 'Kate.'"

Chloe blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just going to take some getting used to."

Kate's eyes traveled to Mimi. She looked her up and down, obviously not approving of Mimi's attire. "And this must be the popular Miriam I've been hearing so much about."

"How do you do?" Mimi said with a curtsy.

To Mimi's surprise, Kate laughed. "She's charming," Kate said to Brady.

Brady cleared his throat. "Indeed."

The elderly man who greeted the guests at the door entered the room. "Dinner is served, madam," he said.

"Shall we?" Kate said, taking Brady's arm. Chloe took Brady's other arm. Mimi and Cassie trailed behind.

Mimi kept quiet for most of the dinner, only speaking when spoken to. She was only spoken to a couple of times. She was asked how she was enjoying her stay in New York and how she was enjoying her meal. Brady talked the most, flooding Lady de Bourgh with compliments on dinner. After dinner, the party moved back to the formal living room. Brady informed Mimi of all the original art that Lady de Bourgh collected. Mimi only half listened. She preferred looking at the pieces instead of hearing about them from Brady.

"Do you paint, Miriam?"

Mimi jumped, not realizing Lady de Bourgh had been standing right beside her. Mimi chuckled at her own reaction. "Oh, no. When I was little, I used to like to watercolor. Nothing fancy like this."

"Do you sing and play piano like your sister?"

"Not as beautifully."

"She's too modest," Chloe said.

"You must play for me sometime. As you can see, I have a lovely piano." Kate pointed at the grand piano near the window. "Do your other sisters play?"

"No. Just Chloe and I."

"That's a shame. Every young woman should learn how to play the piano. How about horses? Do you ride?"

"I've never even been on a pony," Mimi said with a laugh. Kate's expression remained rigid. Mimi stopped laughing. "My mom fell off a horse once when she was younger and she was always afraid that something like that would happen to us, so she never really let us near a horse."

"Well, surely your nanny could have brought you to lessons."

"We've never had a nanny."

Kate laughed. "How's that possible? Surely your mother couldn't have raised all five daughters by herself." Kate shook her head. "Are all your sisters out?"

"Out?"

"In society. Are they over the age of 16?"

"Oh, yes, our youngest sister just turned 16."

"Don't you think it strange that the middle sister has married before the two older sisters? And it seems to me that the youngest are not far behind."

"I don't really think age matters. I feel that maturity plays a much bigger part. If my 16 year old sister could marry now, I assure you she would; as would my 17-year-old sister. However, neither of them are really prepared for what marriage really entails. Chloe had her own reasons for marrying." Mimi cleared her throat. "My older sister and I just aren't ready for marriage."

"My, my, you speak like a woman who knows herself well," Kate said. "You sure do have quite an opinion on this subject. You're not afraid to speak your mind, even to me. How old are you?"

Mimi smiled. "Helping my mother raise my younger sisters tends to age a girl." Mimi could tell that Kate was not pleased that she did not answer her question directly.

"I would guess that you are about 20, 21."

"One of those guesses are correct," Mimi said with a grin. No one else smiled. Kate stood with her hands on her hips and her jaw tightly clenched; Cassie examined her fingernails; Chloe adjusted her wedding ring; and Brady looked like he was going to pass out. _Tough crowd_, Mimi thought. "Uh, could someone tell me where the bath…the rest…the powder room is?"

After hearing the instructions, Mimi walked briskly to the bathroom. She leaned against the closed door and breathed a heavy sigh. "I really don't want to do this twice a week for the next month," she whined to herself. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. She fixed her hair and her makeup as she reviewed the events of the evening. Luckily, she was able to laugh at them now. "At least the night's almost over."

Mimi made her way back to the living room. She heard two men laughing. One was obviously Brady, but the other one wasn't recognizable. It didn't sound like an old man's laugh, so it couldn't be the man who greeted them earlier. Lady de Bourgh must have company. When Mimi entered the living room, that's when she saw the source of laughter. He was tall and lean with spikey brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He was a very pleasant looking man.

"Ah, Miriam," Kate said, looking a little more happier than she did before. "I'd like you to meet my nephew, Rex Fitzwilliam."

"Hi," Mimi said, extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Rex stared wide-eyed at Mimi, causing her to blush. "The pleasure is all mine, Miriam," he said, kissing her hand.

"And my other nephew is brooding in the corner," Kate said. "Philip, come meet my guest."

Mimi's eyes widened and she wiped her head around to the direction Kate's glance was directed. "Mr. Darcy?" she breathed.

"Hello, Miriam," he greeted. "Lovely to see you again."


End file.
